Um inverno de amor
by Naty Swan Cullen
Summary: Adaptação do romance de Rita Rainville. O cowboy Edward Cullen estava ferrado, em se tratando de problemas a formosa Isabella Swan seria sua desgraça.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ps: Nada disso é meu, só estou tentando me divertir._**

**_Essa adaptação é do livro de Rita Rainville, o li e amei, então espero que curtam essa história versão Edward e Bella_**

* * *

Após aquela viagem, nada seria como antes...

Isa Swan passava os dias trancada em seu laboratório dEdwardicando-se a pesquisas científicas. A necessidade de um estudo mais aprofundado a tirou do confortável laboratório em Denver e a levou ao sertão gelado e selvagem do Wyoming, e aos cuidados do severo cowboy Edwardward Cullen.

Com uma bela e sensual cientista vivendo sob o mesmo teto, os instintos de Edwardward estavam de prontidão. E, embora desejasse ter em sua cama, continuava preferindo morrer a tornar a se casar. Ele e seu filho de seis anos viviam muito bem sozinhos. O grande problema era que, quando fosse embora, será que a vida deles continuaria sEdwardo a mesma de antes?

_**Capítulo I**_

— Hei! Que diabos está fazendo no meio desta tempestade, sua maluca?!

Isabella Swan voltou-se em direção ao tom de voz autoritário e recuou, horrorizada. Como se tivesse surgido do nada, diante dela encontrava-se um homem montado num enorme cavalo, na verdade, um dos maiores que ela já vira. O animal resfolegava e sacudia a cabeça, inquieto.

Assustada, olhou do cavalo para o cavaleiro, concluindo que os dois combinavam com perfeição, tanto em tamanho como em temperamento.

A garoa fina e gelada que nas últimas horas havia caído sobre a região, aos poucos se transformara numa pesada nevasca. afastou os flocos de neve do rosto para vê-lo melhor. O chapéu de cowboy cobria seu rosto de sombra e mal pôde perceber os olhos apertados e nada amigáveis. Um frio repentino pareceu atravessar-lhe as roupas, algo que pouco tinha a ver com a baixa temperatura que assolava o Estado. Nada havia naquele homem ou no cavalo que montava que pudesse tranqüilizar uma mulher, especialmente para alguém que se encontrava perdida, como ela, em plena região selvagem do Wyoming, debaixo de uma violenta nevasca, usando roupas inadequadas, carregando uma maleta e começando a congelar.

O homem suspirou.

— Vamos, suba! —ordenou.

olhou em torno, confusa, viu apenas a espessa camada de neve cobrindo a paisagem de branco, e em seguida perguntou pra ele:

— Onde?

— Aqui, na garupa.

Bella o fitou por um instante. Depois olhou para o cavalo. O animal bufava e balançava a cabeça lançando respingos de espuma em sua direção. Mesmo enojada, o frio era demais para qualquer outra reação a não ser abraçar a maleta que carregava.

O desconhecido tocou os calcanhares no flanco do cavalo para faze-lo aproximar-se e estendeu-lhe a mão enluvada.

— Me dê a mão.

Bella recuou, balançando a cabeça.

— Não vou conseguir. É muito alto —desculpou-se, com o queixo tremendo de frio.

Com um suspiro impaciente, o cowboy tirou o pé do estribo e tornou a estender-lhe a mão.

— Use meu pé como degrau e segure minha mão com força. Eu a puxarei para cima.

Bella o fitou, trêmula e confusa, uma parte da mente tentando assimilar as ordens que recebera enquanto a outra se dava conta de algo assustador que estava lhe acontecendo.

Hipotermia.

Era isso, concluiu, lembrando-se vagamente de que já estava reconhecendo os sombrios sintomas da baixa temperatura em seu corpo quando o homem surgira diante ela.

Edwardward Cullen praguejou baixinho e tornou a colocar o pé no estribo, mantendo os olhos no rosto dela. Estava diante de uma bela mulher e ainda jovem, de uns vinte e cinco anos talvez. Seus cabelos umEdwardecidos pela neve, eram longos e de um rico tom castanho-avermelhado. Tinha grandesolhos chocolates, que naquele instante o fitavam, confusos, e cada vez que suas pálpebras se fechavam, tinha a impressão de que ela não seria capaz de tornar a abri-las.

Temendo que ela fosse congelar se não a tirasse logo dali, Edwardward inclinou-se, ergueu-a do chão como se fosse uma boneca de pelúcia e sentou-a à sua frente na sela. Aliás, teria sido bem mais fácil se não fosse aquela maldita maleta. O modo determinado como a desconhecida a agarrava o fez suspeitar de que ela já não estivesse bem, pois o frio intenso parecia impEdwardi-la de pensar, e ela se movia como um robô.

Ele recuou um pouco na sela, proporcionando-lhe mais espaço e, antes que ela despencasse, abriu o casaco de pele e acolheu o corpo gelado. Com certeza seu calor iria aquece-la.

— Me dê isso —disse, tocando-lhe a mão agarrada à maleta.

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

— Meu... Computador —murmurou.

Edwardward olhou de modo cético para a maleta de couro, mas resolveu não perder tempo argumentando, especialmente sobre algo tão idiota quanto um computador. Sabia que a melhor maneira de salvar uma pessoa prestes a sofrer um ataque de hipotermia era tira-la o mais rápido possível do frio e aquece-la. Cutucou levemente os flancos de REdward, confiando que o cavalo os levasse para casa o mais depressa possível.

A desconhecida aconchegava-se a ele, o corpo sacudido por violentos tremores.

— Não vá desmaiar agora —Edwardward murmurou. E, mais para mantê-la falando do que por considerar como sendo uma informação vital, tocou-lhe o ombro e perguntou: —Posso saber o que a levou a sair de casa no meio desta tempestade de neve?

A voz era máscula e grave. Falava como um autêntico cowboy e parecia confiável. Respirando fundo, ela tentou se manter lúcida.

— Meu carro... Quebrou.

— Problema mecânico?

Ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Deslizou numa curva e não consegui segura-lo. Acabou parando dentro de uma vala.

Claro! É justamente o que acontece quando uma garota da cidade decide dirigir seu carrinho esporte numa região desconhecida e sob uma tempestade. Olhou com ar soturno para os cabelos dela roçando-lhe o queixo. A maluca nem ao menos tivera o bom senso de proteger a cabeça com um chapéu, ou de colocar luvas.

"Que Deus me proteja dessas garotas da cidade, ele pensou".São como ovelhinhas desgarradas numa tempestade de neve, cuja ignorância do perigo que correm pode mata-las."Justamente como acontecera com sua esposa". Rosalie não tivera chance de lutar contra a nevasca para tentar sobreviver, e esta desconhecida tampouco teria conseguido, se não fosse a sorte de tê-la encontrado "".

No momento em que a encontrou, estava preparado para tudo, menos para se deparar com uma mulher usando roupas leves, delicados sapatos de passeio, carregando uma maleta de couro e murmurando a respeito de hipotermia. Ela estava tão concentrada no assunto que sequer havia notado a sua aproximação.

"Ninguém, em seu juízo perfeito, teria enfrentado uma estrada coberta pela neve dirigindo um carro esporte. Por que ela veio parar aqui?", ele se perguntou, angustiado. "Por que justamente no meu caminho?"

Era uma boa pergunta. A estrada onde a encontrara iniciava-se num desvido da rodovia principal, distante várias milhas, e terminava na casa dele. E não lhe ocorria uma só razão lógica para uma mulher, alegando carregar um computador na maleta, estar caminhando penosamente na estrada para sua casa e no meio de uma nevasca! Por que alguém faria isso, mesmo num dia claro e ensolarado?

Cutucou REdward de leve nos flancos para apressa-lo. Parte do problema, admitiu desgostoso, era que há muito tempo não abraçava uma mulher; outra parte, era que ele parecia estar prEdwardestinado a salvar ovelhinhas perdidas, e suspeitava de que aquela, em particular, quando descongelasse, revelar-se-ia uma mulher tremendamente sensual.

E, o mais complicado em tudo isso, é que ele gostava de mulheres. Gostava da suavidade delas, do cheiro, do sorriso, da risada. Em suma, gostava de tudo, e achava a vida sem elas um verdadeiro suplício. Pior do que isto, só viver a vida com remorso e com sentimento de culpa.

Edwardward apertou-a com mais força contra o peito ao senti-la estremecer, grato por ela não estar tão bem a ponto de perceber o estrago que o contorno de seu corpo lhe causava ao roçar no seu a cada passo de REdward.

— Por que aqui? —ele repetiu a pergunta, agora em voz alta, protegendo-lhe o rosto com a lapela do casaco.

Um outro estremecimento foi a única resposta que recebeu.

Edwardward fez REdward rumar para a porta dos fundos da casa. Desmontou do cavalo com um só movimento e tirou-a da sela. Com ela nos braços, usou os ombros para empurrar a porta.

— Emmett! —sua voz ecoou na porta da cozinha. —Jacob? Venham ajudar!

Ele a colocara em pé e a amparava quando Emmett chegou, mancando devido à crise de artrite nos joelhos, intensificada pelo frio. Ele era seu fiel empregado, estava havia anos na fazenda, e vinha seguido de perto por Jacob. Aproximou-se sorrindo e pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Bella.

— Pobrezinha... —disse ele. —Como é o seu nome, minha filha?

Edwardward franziu o cenho.

— Deixe para ser sociável mais tarde —resmungou entre os dentes, louco para descarregar o mau humor em alguém.

— Coloque mais lenha na lareira e prepare um banho quente para ela. Vou cuidar de REdward.

Bella umEdwardeceu os lábios secos.

— Bella —ela respondeu, olhando diretamente nos olhos do velho. —com B e dois L¹.

— Mexam-se! —ordenou Edwardward. —Jacob, ajude a moça a tirar os sapatos e as meias enquanto Emmett prepara seu banho.

Ele voltou-se e saiu pela porta enquanto a voz suave de Emmett tentava anima-la.

— Muito bem, Bella com B e dois L. Vamos tratar de aquece-la. Será que você pode subir a escada para que Jacob e eu possamos deixa-la em forma?

**_[1- No livro a personagem chama-se Katy e quando ela vai se apresentar ela diz: Katy, com K.]_**

Uma hora depois, após o banho quente, Bella limpava o espelho embaçado com a toalha e estremeceu quando se viu refletida. Aquele, definitivamente, não estava sendo um de seus melhores dias. Havia sido um descuido imperdoável, especialmente em se tratando de uma pessoa tão brilhante, como ela se achava.

Acabada, foi o que pensou ao puxar os cabelos para trás e analisar o próprio rosto. E horrenda o suficiente para causar pesadelos naquele garotinho. Talvez não, ela continuou a pensar. Era possível que no Estado de Wyoming só existissem pessoas fortes, destemidas e capazes de desafiar as montanhas desde crianças. Jacob, na realidade, havia sido bem forte, apesar da pouca idade, fazendo-a sentar-se na beirada da banheira enquanto lhe tirava as meias e os sapatos. Chegou a tentar abrir o zíper de sua jaqueta, mas ela agradeceu a ajuda e disse que era capaz de despir-se sozinha. Relutante, ele a instruiu para colocar as roupas no lado de fora da porta, e deixou o banheiro seguido pelo homem mais velho. Depois, entre tremores de frio, ela finalmente conseguiu despir-se e mergulhar seu corpo na água aquecida.

Esfregou os cabelos com a toalha e sorriu ao lembrar-se do garoto. Ele batera à porta pouco tempo depois para perguntar-lhe se precisava de alguma coisa. Retornou uma segunda vez para avisar que deixara para ela algumas roupas no corrEdwardor.

Bella entreabriu a porta e espiou. Não havia ninguém, mas encontrou as roupas dobradas, no chão, em frente à porta. Puxou-as para dentro com os pés e se pôs a examina-las.

Desceu pouco tempo depois dentro de uma calça jeans tão justa que lhe tolhia os movimentos. E não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar que pertenciam a Emmett, pois eles tinham mais ou menos o mesmo peso e altura. Sentia-se confortável na camisa de flanela xadrez, mas o jeans era uma outra história.

Após parar no meio da escada para flexionar os joelhos várias vezes pensando em alargar um pouco as pernas da calça, Bella correu a mão pelo brim esticado e suspirou com saudade da confortável calça comprida que entregara a Jacob. Desceu o restante dos degraus e dirigiu-se à sala de jantar.

Nada havia de feminino no aposento. A mesa rEdwardonda de carvalho e as cadeiras em torno dela sem dúvida eram de excelente qualidade, mas obviamente foram escolhidas pela utilidade, não por serem decorativas. O aparador, também de carvalho, estava repleto de panfletos e de papéis.

Bella passou pelo aposento e foi para a sala de estar. A casa era limpa e impecável, mas definitivamente era uma casa masculina: sem vasos floridos, sem nenhum enfeite. Os únicos quadros nas parEdwardes que podiam ser considerados objetos de decoração retratavam cavalos. Também as revistas empilhadas sobre a mesinha tinham nas capas as fotografias de ranchos, bois e mais cavalos.

Seguindo o som de algumas vozes, encontrou a porta da cozinha. Estava entreaberta, e Bella parou diante dela, ciente de que interromperia uma conversa particular ao entrar.

— Ela é muito bonita, não acha, Emmett? —ouviu Jacob indagar, quase afirmativamente.

Bella empurrou a porta. O garotinho estava de costas para ela.

Emmett ergueu os olhos da frigideira e avistou Bella. Notou sua indecisão e fez um gesto com a cabeça, convidando-a para entrar.

— Sim, Jacob, ela é muito bonita, mesmo congelada feito um boneco de neve.

— Minha mãe também era bonita?

Emmett juntou uma mistura de legumes picados à frigideira.

— Você tem fotografias dela no álbum. O que acha? Ela era bonita?

Jacob assentiu.

— Seu cabelo era claro, diferente do dela, mas era bonita.

Era? Bella refletiu, entrando na cozinha e notando que a limpeza ali era a mesma dos demais aposentos. Fosse onde fosse que a mãe de Jacob estivesse, definitivamente não era naquela casa. Sua atenção voltou-se para os dois homens, o novo e o velho, ambos fitando-a em expectativa.

— Aqui estão os meus dois heróis, minhas pessoas favoritas —disse ela, com um sorriso brilhante. —Agradeço aos dois por terem me descongelado.

Jacob a fitava com os olhos castanhos indagadores.

— Meu pai também?

Bella sorriu para o garoto.

— Seu pai?

— Foi ele que a trouxe para casa. Ele também é uma das suas pessoas favoritas?

Bella não se surpreendeu. Era lógico que Jacob devia pertencer ao homem que a salvara. Emmett tinha muita idade para ser seu pai. Mas era difícil acrEdwarditar que o cavaleiro de ferro que a salvara e aquele garoto bonito, embora tão sério, tivessem os mesmos genes.

Ela assentiu.

— Bem, se ele fez isso, suponho que também seja um herói.

— E também sua pessoa favorita? —insistiu o garoto.

Emmett deu uma risadinha e retornou ao seu ensopado. Ele tinha os cabelos grisalhos cortados bem rentes e se movimentava com a energia impaciente natural num homem que já fora acostumado à atividade intensa, mas que agora era forçado a conter-se por causa da artrite.

— Presumo que sim —Bella concordou, com um suspiro.

— Meu pai é mesmo um herói! —Jacob sorriu satisfeito.

— Sente-se, Bella com B e dois L —Emmett falou por sobre o ombro. —Vou servir uma xícara de café.

Bella aproximou-se da mesa e sentou-se.

— Você não teria um pouco de chá? —ela indagou.

— Se é o que prefere, terá o seu chá —disse Emmett, e afastou-se para colocar água para ferver.

Enquanto isso, Jacob se aproximou de Bella e estendeu-lhe solenemente a mão.

— Sou Jacob Cullen. Tenho seis anos e vivo aqui com meu pai e com Emmett. Minha mãe está no céu. A srta. Teddley, minha professora, disse que prefere er um punhado de vespas na mão do que lidar comigo.

— Não brinca! Ela disse isso? —indagou Bella, resistindo ao impulso de passar a mão pelos cabelos do garoto e despenteá-lo.

Em vez disso, apertou-lhe a mão, solenemente, como ele parecia esperar. Olhou para os inocentes olhos castanhos e sorriu, já meio apaixonada.

Jacob era um garotinho adorável e ansioso por agradar. Tinha um tom de pele que parecia bronzeada mesmo no inverno. Uma mecha de cabelo rebelde, da cor de trigo maduro, caía-lhe sobre a testa.

— Meu nome é Isabella...

— com B e dois L —ele acrescentou, solene.

Bella concordou, sorrindo.

— Isso mesmo. Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. É como os amigos costumam me chamar. Tenho vinte e nove anos e moro e trabalho em Denver.

O sorriso dele, quando ele sorriu, mereceu a espera.

— Sou Emmett —o outro apresentou-se, colocando a xícara diante dela. —Neste momento sou o chefe de cozinha, mas faço de tudo na fazenda. —Ele esperou que Jacob tornasse a sentar e sentou-se também, fitando-a —E então, Bella, você mora em Denver... O que veio fazer nesse fim de mundo?

Bella chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida.

— É exatamente isso o que venho me perguntando.

A voz grave que ecoou às suas costas era difícil de ser esquecida. Após te-la acolhido em sua sela, o homem que a livrara da morte continuara sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, tornando a viagem gelada mais suportável. A maior parte do tempo ela não fazia idéia sobre o que ele falava, no entanto, sentir nas costas as vibrações de seu peito caloroso havia sido reconfortante. Ela pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, voltou-se e o encarou.

Minha nossa! Ela pensou, ao se deparar com um par de olhos verdes e frios. A luz da lâmpada da cozinha mostrava o brilho dos cabelos ainda molhados do chuveiro. Usava calça e camisa de brim desbotado, e o tecido moldava os ombros largos, os quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Seu rosto era de uma beleza quase chocante, mas de traços clássicos e puros. As pestanas, as mais longas que Bella já vira num homem, velavam olhos misteriosos. Seu rosto era uma versão mais vigorosa da face do filho; os lábios e o nariz eram os mesmos e pareciam esculpidos por um artista.

Ele se recostara no batente da porta, obviamente à espera de uma resposta, e Bella demorou-se a dá-la. Algo em sua postura a fez lembrar-se da sensação estranha que a assaltara na sela do cavalo.

E, apesar de seu olhar aparentemente frio, Bella percebeu que, definitivamente, havia algo de insinuante naqueles olhos. Tentou adivinhar o que poderia ser, mas se deu conta de que era impossível saber o que se passava na cabeça de outra pessoa. Naquele momento, por exemplo, nem mesmo o que se passava na sua própria cabeça ela conseguia entender. Talvez fosse nervosismo, pensou, esfregando a palma úmida das mãos nos jeans. Com certeza não se sentia atraída por ele. Definitivamente não. O calor que a envolvia, ao fita-lo, não era atração.

Se a srta. Teddley achava que Jacob era um problema era porque, na certa, ainda não dera uma boa olhado no pai dele, Bella concluiu, desviando deliberadamente o olhar para Emmett.

— Querem saber o que estou fazendo aqui? —indagou ela, com a mente agitada, tentando encontrar um meio de explicar a complicada série de acontecimentos que a levara à presente situação. Optou pela explicação mais convincente, e que tinha a vantagem de, em parte, ser verdadeira. E, desde que não demoraria muito em ir embora, não havia necessidade de maiores esclarecimentos, nem de mencionar a natureza do trabalho que fazia. —Estou de férias, a caminho de Yellowstone.

Ela sentiu o silêncio pesar, como se o homem atrás dela estivesse processando sua resposta à procura de mensagens ocultas.

Bella tratou de mudar de assunto antes que ele chegasse a alguma conclusão.

— Preciso lhe agradecer, sr. Cullen. Posso dizer que lhe devo a minha vida... —Bella ergueu os olhos quando ele finalmente entrou na cozinha e parou junto à mesa. —Se não houvesse me socorrido, duvido que pudesse passar minhas férias em Yellowstone, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Obrigada. Sei o que teria...

— Edwardward.

Bella o fitou, surpresa.

— O que disse?

— O nome é Edwardward Cullen, Edward para os amigos —ele disse, suavemente.

— Está bem, Edward, e eu lhe serei eternamente agradecida.

— Você é um herói, papai.

Ele olhou curioso para o filho.

— Como foi que soube disso.

— Bella disse que você é um herói e que também é uma de suas pessoas favoritas —disse Jacob, todo contente.

— É mesmo? —Ele voltou-se para Bella e viu seu rosto corar. Sorriu quando ela abaixou os olhos, constrangida, e disse ao filho: —Venha cá, garotão.

Com uma surpreendente agilidade, o ergueu no alto da cabeça e o fez retornar ao chão com uma pirueta. Jacob gritou e riu, excitado.

Bella relaxou com a risada do garoto, e sua preocupação desapareceu. Era surpreendente a mudança que um simples sorriso produzira no rosto sisudo do pai.

— Yellowstone, hein? —Emmett observou-a por sobre a borda da xícara. —Você mais parecia alguém vestida para uma temporada no Havaí.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Um erro de cálculo da minha parte. Estava quente quando deixei o Colorado, mas eu devia saber que o tempo pode ser tão imprevisível aqui como lá. Amanhã, antes de prosseguir viagem, precisarei comprar algumas roupas de frio.

Edward fez Jacob dar outra pirueta no ar, e mais risos e gritos de prazer foram ouvidos.

Edward então olhou para Bella e balançou a cabeça.

— Em seu lugar eu não contaria com isso. É melhor contentar-se com as roupas de Emmett, por enquanto.

— Por quê? —Bella voltou-se e encarou-o, mas logo desejou não ter feito isso. Seu olhar era intenso e inquietante.

— Costuma ouvir rádio, Bella?

— Sim...

— Por acaso ouviu a previsão do tempo?

Bella gemeu baixinho.

— Para ser sincera, não.

— Se tivesse ouvido saberia que as previsões para os próximos dias não são nada animadoras —disse ele, colocando Jacob no chão com surpreendente delicadeza. —O tempo não mudará nas próximas quarenta e oito horas. Acrescente mais um dia para as estradas estarem transitáveis, só então seu carro estará em condições de viajar e...

— Já entendi —disse Bella, com um suspiro.

— Anime-se! —Emmett consolou, gentilmente. —Considere essa estada forçada por aqui como parte de suas férias.

Jacob assentiu, cheio de satisfação.

— E como não precisarei ir à escola, poderemos jogar cartas.

Edward não parecia muito entusiasmado com a idéia de te-la em casa, o rápido olhar que lançou-lhe, deixou isso claro como cristal. Ele era definitivamente contra a presença dela na fazenda, na casa e provavelmente na sua cidade.

— Venha, Jacob —ele falou, de repente. —Tenho coisas a fazer no escritório e você pode ajudar.

Jacob concordou e seguiu-o porta afora.

Bella tinha no rosto uma expressão pensativa ao voltar-se para Emmett.

— Eu disse alguma coisa errada, ou ele trata todas as mulheres dessa forma?

Emmett tomou um gole de café antes de perguntar:

— De que forma?

— Como se nós fôssemos uma praga.

— Não leve para o lado pessoal. —Emmett levantou-se e foi olhar as panelas no fogão. —Sua esposa morreu logo após Jacob ter nascido, num dia como hoje. —disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção à janela. —Uma tempestade assim o faz lembra-la. Na certa, se aborrece quando vê alguém lá fora num tempo desse.

Bella suspirou desgostosa.

— Especialmente quando esse alguém é uma mulher vestida para uma viagem ao Havaí.

— Provavelmente... O que me aconselha a fazer? Tentar me manter fora do caminho dele até a tempestade passar?

— Tente relaxar. Jacob gostará de te-la em casa. E quanto a Edward? Ele acabará se acostumando.

— Boa noite, Emmett. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo.

— Vá dormir, Bella. Você precisa descansar. Vejo-a pela manhã.

Bella suspirou enquanto ele saía da cozinha. Edward e Jacob já tinham se recolhido e ela estava sozinha, finalmente.

Olhou em torno da cozinha pensando se também não devia ir para o quarto que Jacob lhe mostrara após o jantar. Imediatamente soube que não deveria. Não até se acalmar. E não havia dúvida sobre o que a inquietava: Edward Cullen, com seu olhar penetrante e seu palavreado suave.

"Eventualmente ele acabará se acostumando". Pensou nas palavras de Emmett e decidiu que se fosse possível, preferia não vê-lo, nunca mais. Edward era um perigo para a paz de espírito de qualquer mulher. Seu olhar ardente seguia sempre cada um de seus movimentos e, se a expressão em seus olhos servia como indicação, ele a desejava.

Ele nada sabia a seu respeito, aparentemente nem mesmo gostava dela. No entanto, a desejava. E, cada uma das pessoas na casa, pelo menos os três adultos, estavam cientes disso. Várias vezes surpreendera Emmett sorrindo com certa malícia ao fita-los, e Jacob os observava, intrigado, sem encontrar uma explicação para a tensão que percebia no ar.

Edward parecia cada vez mais soturno, e com tudo isso, Bella começou a considerar seriamente deixar aquela casa e enfrentar a tempestade lá fora.

Está certo, ela admitiu pouco depois, encolhendo-se num canto do sofá da sala de estar. O mundo estava cheio de homens maravilhosos, e que também usavam chapéu de cowboy e calça jeans tão justa que positivamente chegava a ser indecente. Alguns tinham sorrisos iguais aos dele, só que ela nunca lidara com um deles, e Edward estava longe de parecer-se com os homens cerebrais com quem ela estava acostumada a sair.

Mas, com tudo isso, ela não estava disposta a se arriscar, e o melhor a fazer era tentar manter-se a salvo enquanto permanecesse naquela casa. Jacob a ajudaria. Ficaria grudada nele como cola, e deixaria seu pai lidando com os próprios problemas.

Mais aliviada, resolveu subir e tentar dormir. Levantou-se e apagou aluz.

Acabava de chegar diante da sua porta quando viu Edward saindo do quarto do filho. A camisa aberta na frente revelava o peito coberto de pêlos escuros. Olhou-a, sem disfarçar, com olhos ardentes.

— Acabo de subir... —ela disse, quase sem fôlego, agarrada à maçaneta. —Boa noite.

Um alerta vermelho soou em sua mente quando Edward andou em sua direção e parou a sua frente. Em seguida, apoiou as mãos nos batentes, aprisionando-a na porta. Bella podia sentir o calor irradiando-se de seu corpo e inundando o dela. Gelou, quando ele aproximou os lábios dos seus.

— Por que não acabamos de vez com esse tormento? —indagou suavemente, contra sua boca.

Quando ela o fitou, muda, ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

— Tormento —murmurou, atônita, mal conseguindo respirar. Sentia-se confusa, a mente e o corpo em guerra, o instinto vencendo a razão.

— Sim. —Ele beijou-lhe o canto da boca, saboreando-a, sem pressa. —Ambos sabemos que cedo ou tarde acabará acontecendo. Então, para que fugir?

Bella esqueceu totalmente o que pretendia dizer quando ele abraçou-a fortemente contra si. Fechou os olhos quando seus lábios sensuais pousaram nos dela, e a escuridão intensificou o prazer que sentia.

O beijo de Edward era como uma magia, seduzindo-a, atraindo-a para mais perto, para um mundo repleto de sensações. O calor das mãos dele parecia queimar-lhe o corpo através das roupas. Quando seus lábios tornaram a se encontrar, Bella já estava totalmente vencida, e correspondia com avidez à doce carícia. Ergueu os braços e abraçou-o com força, sentindo com prazer a rigidez daquele corpo másculo, as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

De repente, ele recuou, com uma expressão atormentada no rosto.

— Droga, eu não pretendia...

Ela o afastou com as mãos, por demais confusa para pensar, mais ainda para falar. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela finalmente girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e, de costas, entrou no quarto.

Edward manteve a porta aberta com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra tirou algo do bolso da calça jeans e lhe deu.

Quando Bella automaticamente estendeu a mão aberta, ele depositou em sua palma uma chave, e em seguida fechou-lhe os dedos em torno dela.

— Tranque a porta —disse, tenso. Em seguida voltou-se e deixou-a

* * *

**_Hey! Comentem, pleaseee._**

**_Nossa, novamente tive problemas para postar minha história aqui. Caso alguém tenha lido já essa história por aqui, saibam que é de uma outra conta minha (nathália L. e blá blá blá). Mas falei isso para deixar esclarecida qualquer dúvida que aparecer. Obrigada_**

**_Ps: Estou arrecadando reviews, rsrs. Bastantes, o segundo capítulo. _**

**_Kisses_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

Horas depois, ainda usando as roupas de Emmett, Bella desceu as escadas às escuras, a mão direita agarrada ao corrimão, a esquerda abraçando o computador. No escritório de Edward ela não incomodaria ninguém e poderia trabalhar algumas horas.

Ao passar pelo carrilhão no hall da escada, o relógio bateu uma vez, quebrando o profundo silêncio reinante na casa. Bella sobressaltou-se, mas tentou acalmar-se e prosseguiu seu caminho.

"Que escuridão!", ela pensou. "Nem uma só luz acesa. Na certa, se soubesse que ela iria resolver caminhar pela casa após todos se recolherem, Mac manteria uma luz acesa. Era preferível a ter uma hóspede com a perna quebrada."

Após três horas inteiras virando-se na cama, Bella se convencera de que não conseguiria dormir por mais que tentasse. Mas a falta de sono não era uma surpresa. Estava acostumada a trabalhar até altas horas da noite. No entanto, após o longo dia que tivera, julgara que seu corpo fosse pedir cama mais cedo. Obviamente isso não aconteceu. Mas aquele era seu problema, único e exclusivo e não seria justo perturbar o sono das outras pessoas, especialmente o sono de Edward.

Jacob e Emmett eram companhias agradáveis e a ajudaram a passar o tempo. No entanto, Mac com seu olhar ardente, era uma outra história. Aquele homem significava encrenca, e precisava admitir que se sentia vulnerável a ele.

Sua mãe era aborrecida e persistente como um mosquito, mas ela estava absolutamente certa. Durante muito tempo ela se mantivera envolvida exclusivamente com o trabalho. Não lembrava, sequer, quando rompera seu insosso relacionamento com Mike. Parece que fora a alguns meses atrás, num dia qualquer perto do natal, e desde então nada mais fizera na vida a não ser trabalhar.

Bella calçava somente meias e suspirou satisfeita ao sentir o carpete macio da sala de estar sob os pés. Prosseguiu tateando nos móveis e nas paredes até alcançar o corredor que a levaria ao pequeno mas aconchegante escritório de Edward. Seduzi-lo seria um pouco como seduzir um urso pardo, talvez pior, pensou ela, sorrindo. O melhor que tinha a fazer era tornar-se o mais invisível possível naquela casa, concluiu movendo-se cautelosamente através do corredor. Na certa ele não estava preocupado com ladrões quando lhe dera a chave do quarto. Sua preocupação era uma questão de autocontrole, ou da falta dele. Não era nenhuma surpresa, após aquele beijo arrebatado, no hall. Mas o que mais a chocou foi descobrir que o seu autocontrole, também, não era melhor do que o dele.

Bella parou, ao se dar conta que Edward devia ter a chave do quarto no bolso, bem antes de te-la beijado. Encolheu os ombros e decidiu deixar para considerar as implicações daquela atitude mais tarde.

Alcançou a porta fechada do escritório e percebeu luz infiltrando-se sob ela. Abriu-a e espiou o interior do aposento. Foi uma surpresa encontrar Jacob, sua delicada silhueta delineada contra as chamas da lareira. O garotinho sentava-se no chão, as pernas cruzadas à indiana. Bella entrou e silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si.

— O que faz acordado a esta hora da noite, Jacob?

Ele ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

— Estou jogando cartas.

Bella largou o computador sobre o sofá e sentou-se no chão diante dele. Examinou as cartas arranjadas sobre o tapete.

— Como está o jogo? Acabando?

— Sim... É a sexta vez que jogo e ainda não consegui ganhar nem uma. — brincou ele.

Bella sorriu.

— Você joga sério ou costuma trapacear?

Jacob ergueu os olhos, aparentemente decidindo se aquilo era alguma espécie de teste, em seguida balançou a cabeça.

— Jogo para valer, caso contrário, não teria graça.

O rapazinho era inteligente, Bella decidiu.

— Seu pai não se zanga quando você decide acender o fogo na lareira e jogar cartas assim tão tarde?

O garoto balançou a cabeça.

— Papai diz que não há problema, desde que eu seja responsável e que tenha cuidado. Me ensinou como lidar com o fogo. —Parou de falar, então como se julgasse que ela precisava de mais garantia para acreditar naquilo, acrescentou: —Papai e Emmett precisam dormir mais do que eu. Quando eles se recolhem eu ainda estou sem sono.

— Você faz isso sempre, digo, jogar baralho?

Jacob verificou as cartas uma vez mais antes de responder.

— Quase sempre.

Observando-o lidar com o baralho, Bella impressionou-se com a familiaridade da cena. Em criança, ela costumava passar horas justamente assim, tentando se manter ocupada enquanto seus pais dormiam exaustos.

— Sabe jogar pôquer? —indagou ela, apoiando as costas na poltrona.

— Sei. Que tal uma partida? —sugeriu Jacob, e Bella sorriu.

— Quem lhe ensinou a jogar pôquer? —Bella o fitou com os olhos curiosos.

Jacob a fitou com ar inocente. Esse tipo de olhar talvez fosse algo genético nos homens da família Cullen, refletiu ela, lembrando-se da expressão dos olhos de Edward antes de deixa-la com a chave. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente algo masculino, e que no caso de Jacob começara cedo.

— Papai. Costumamos jogar juntos quando eu não estou cansado, e se fui comportado, posso ficar acordado uma hora mais.

— Ah. E quem costuma vencer mais vezes, você ou ele?

Jacob fez careta.

— Nós dois vencemos, mas eu creio que algumas vezes ele trapaceia.

— Está muito bem. Vamos ver o quanto você é bom nisso. Dê as cartas.

— Pôquer? —indagou ele, esperançosamente.

— Não. Uma partidinha de buraco. —Ela não resistiu o ímpeto de despentear-lhe os cabelos. —Não estou disposta a perder minhas roupas para um garotinho de seis anos. Além disso, elas nem são minhas e Emmett não iria gostar de ficar sem as roupas.

— Elas podem não ser suas, mas ficam melhor em você do que nele —comentou Jacob, analisando-a antes de começar a distribuir as cartas como um profissional.

— Jacob, meu rapaz, se não fosse ilegal, eu o levaria comigo para Las Vegas. Nós formaríamos uma dupla infernal numa mesa de jogo.

Ele sorriu de modo charmoso.

— E isso seria uma boa coisa?

— Seria excelente. —Bella largou as cartas e o pegou no colo. Abraçou-o carinhosamente. —Você gosta de ler?

Jacob concordou com a cabeça pousada sobre seu ombro.

— Que tipo de leitura?

— O tipo que leio e que as pessoas lêem pra mim.

— Você é um homem que sabe das coisas.

Jacob deu uma risadinha.

— E você? O que gosta de ler?

— Tudo. Leio de tudo que me vem às mãos. Vamos ler? Vá até a estante e pegue dois livros, um para você e outro para mim. —Ela sugeriu.

Observou-o aproximar-se da estante e silenciosamente estudar os títulos ao seu alcance.

Edward mantinha uma biblioteca bem equipada, ela notou. Uma das prateleiras, a de baixo, era lotada de livros infantis, muitos dos quais ela reconheceu de sessões de leitura com o sobrinho. Havia enciclopédias, livros de referência e de ficção, a maioria de mistério.

Enquanto Jacob se debatia, ela se sentou no sofá de couro e afundou na sua maciez. Olhou para o computador decidindo que o trabalho podia esperar.

Jacob retornou para junto dela e sentou-se. Suspirou quando Bella passou o braço em torno do seu ombro e puxou-o para mais perto.

— Quem lê primeiro? —indagou ele.

— Prefiro que seja você. Eu fecharei os olhos e ouvirei. —Bella reclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. Tentou adivinhar quais os livros que ele escolhera. O garoto ficara nas pontas dos pés para alcança-los. O livro que ele colocara em seu colo era de mistério, uma ficção adulta, assim como o que ele começou a ler, num tom sóbrio de voz.

Edward saiu do quarto às seis da manhã e silenciosamente desceu a escada. Vinha inteiramente vestido, mas sem as botas, que carregava nas mãos. Ainda era noite lá fora, escura e tenebrosa como o seu humor, silenciosamente admitiu.

Não conseguira aproveitar sequer uma hora de sono a noite inteira. Revirou-se na cama horas sem fim, pensando em Bella dormindo num dos quartos. No primeiro instante em que a vira, adivinhara que aquela mulher significava encrenca. E, se ainda lhe restasse alguma dúvida quanto a isso, bastava vê-la usando a calça jeans de Emmett para convence-lo de que acertara. A danada da calça moldava seu corpo como uma segunda pele, delineando as pernas bem torneadas e moldando com perfeição seu adorável traseiro.

Ele a desejava. Não havia um só centímetro de seu corpo que não a desejasse. Droga! O que ele precisava fazer era sair e caminhar na neve gelada até esfriar, decidiu desgostoso.

Aquele beijo fora uma grande loucura. "Vamos acabar com isso", dissera. "Então o tormento acabará". Edward balançou a cabeça. Qualquer um com o mínimo de massa cinzenta saberia que não era dessa forma que a coisa funcionava, não quando tudo o que ele mais desejava era provar o sabor dela, sentir seu calor, seu corpo suave contra o dele. Não quando ela correspondera ao beijo como uma mulher que o desejava, que precisava dele.

Não, o mais acertado a fazer, já que não queria qualquer envolvimento mais sério com ela, era sair da cidade por algum tempo. Quem sabe devesse fazer uma visitinha a Tanya Denali. Ele e Tanya tinham muito em comum, apreciavam a companhia um do outro, ambos tinham suas necessidades, mas nenhum dos dois queria um compromisso. Havia tempo que não a procurava.

O problema era aquele, Edward refletiu a caminho do escritório, uma questão de hormônios e nada tinha a ver com Isabella Swan.

Avistou a fresta de luz sob a porta do escritório e balançou a cabeça. Só podia ser Jacob. Largou as botas no chão e girou a maçaneta. Jacob tinha hábitos incomuns, mas estava bem, disse a si mesmo. Era bem ajustado e feliz e era o que importava. E daí se preferia dormir no escritório a dormir no quarto? Não era sempre que ele fazia isso, concluiu, silenciosamente ao abrir a porta e entrar.

Parou atônito após ter dado o primeiro passo e vê-lo dormindo no sofá. De fato, Jacob tornara isso um hábito, mas nunca havia adormecido nos braços de uma mulher.

Mesmo estando cobertos com a manta, Mac pode ver o contorno do braço de Bella em torno dos ombros do filho, abraçando-o em seu sono. Os cabelos escuros espalhados sobre os ombros como um lençol brilhante. Jacob tinha uma mecha deles entre os dedos, como se estivesse brincando com ela ao adormecer.

Uma pontada de inveja assaltou-o ao aproximar-se do sofá, sabendo que daria tudo para trocar de lugar com o filho. Seu corpo retesou-se ao considerar seriamente a possibilidade de fazer aquilo, mas balançou a cabeça e suspirou. As pessoas diziam muitas coisas a respeito de Edward Cullen, mas ninguém jamais o chamara de idiota. E uma atitude dessas seria uma idiotice perigosa.

Afastou delicadamente a manta para tirar Jacob dos braços dela.

— Venha, cowboy. Vou te levar para a cama —murmurou, erguendo o garotinho no colo.

Segurou-o junto ao peito com um braço e com a mão livre estendeu a manta de volta sobre Bella. Jacob murmurou um protesto sonolento antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro do pai. Sequer se moveu ao ser levado escada acima e ser colocado na cama.

Edward tornou a descer dizendo a si mesmo que iria diretamente para os estábulos tratar dos cavalos. No entanto, a visão da mulher calorosa e convidativa adormecida no sofá do escritório o fez pensar melhor e mudar de idéia quanto a enfrentar a baixa temperatura lá fora e congelar.

— Para o inferno com o estábulo, os cavalos estão bem e aquecidos —murmurou, retornando ao escritório.

Bella não se movera e Edward se pôs a observa-la. Estivera atento durante toda a noite e decidira que sua primeira impressão dela estava certa. Não era uma mulher com o tipo de beleza distante e etérea que as modelos tanto se esforçavam para obter. O que ela tinha era ainda melhor. Os cabelos castanhos tinham reflexos avermelhados radiantes e os olhos ligeiramente puxados nos cantos eram capazes de brilhar até mesmo a dez graus abaixo de zero. Nariz pequeno e perfeito, boca generosa e queixo que revelava sua natureza obstinada.

Era uma mulher definitivamente tentadora, e ela iria partilhar de sua casa durante pelo menos os próximos três dias.

— É melhor levá-la para a cama —Edward decidiu.

Ao ergue-la nos braços, ela protestou, justamente como Jacob fizera e em seguida aninhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Conduziu-a escada acima sentindo nas mãos as curvas suaves de seu corpo. Usou o ombro para abrir a porta que ela não se dera ao trabalho de trancar e o cotovelo para acender a luz.

— Parece que você também andou tendo problemas para dormir —murmurou ele ao atravessar o quarto e notar a cama desfeita.

Apoiou um dos joelhos no colchão enquanto delicadamente a deitava na cama. Seu plano de deixa-la ali e sair do quarto fracassou quando ela ergueu os braços e passou-os em torno do seu pescoço. Fitou-o com olhos sonolentos.

— E a chave? Você me deu a chave?

— Dei, mas você não usou.

Ela o fitou curiosa.

— Quem me trouxe para o quarto? Foi você?

— Sim, fui eu —Edward respondeu.

— Não devia. Sou muito pesada.

— Não mais do que um feixe de feno. —O divertimento esfriou-lhe os hormônios superaquecidos.

Edward sabia que ela não tentava seduzi-lo. Podia ter os olhos abertos, mas não estava acordada; já passara por isso muitas vezes com o filho para se iludir. Esperou para ouvir o que mais ela diria com as defesas no chão.

— Infelizmente, eu não tenho tempo. —disse ela, as pálpebras cerrando-se.

— Para quê?

— Para você, ou para qualquer outro homem. Preciso trabalhar.

— E por que a pressa?

Bella suspirou. Abriu os olhos sonolentos e correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Edward.

— Jacob é um garotinho encantador.

Edward sorriu.

_obrigado.

— Não tem de quê. Você também é.

— Encantador?

— Sim, mas muito problemático.

— Veja quem está falando... —disse ele.

No entanto, Bella não mais ouviu. Sua mão pendeu e seus olhos fecharam-se quando ela foi tragada pelo sono.

Edward a fitou. A última coisa que desejava era estar preso numa tempestade de neve com uma garota da cidade grande, menos ainda com uma que tivesse olhos chocolates. Ajeitou as cobertas sobre ela e afastou-se da cama. Apagou a luz e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Balançou a cabeça ao sair para o corredor tentando adivinhar o quanto daquela conversa ela seria capaz de lembrar-se na manhã seguinte.

— Bem, Emmett, eu tentei seguir seu conselho e fui dormir, mas custou... —Bella estava parada à porta da cozinha observando Emmett trabalhar.

Ela havia tomado banho e vestido-se da melhor maneira com o escasso guarda-roupa que dispunha.

Sua lembrança da noite anterior era clara somente até o ponto em que adormecera abraçada a Jacob. Mas tinha uma vaga impressão de que algum tempo depois, Edward chegara e a levara para o quarto. Depois disso, tudo fora sabiamente esquecido. Gostaria de não ter entrado numa daquelas famosas sessões de falar-enquanto-dormia porque nessas ocasiões, de acordo com quem já ouvira suas conversas noturnas, ela costumava perder qualquer senso de prudência e tornava-se brutalmente franca. E, refletiu, soturna, não era o tipo de conversa que gostaria de ter com Edward.

— Eu realmente precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

— Viu como afinal não é tão ruim estar aqui? —indagou Emmett, sabiamente. —Mas agora venha tomar seu café.

— Eu gostaria apenas de um pouco de chá.

Emmett fez um som desgostoso.

— Não sei como você consegue viver tomando água fervida. Pelo menos coma um pedaço de bolo. Foi feito esta manhã.

Bella aproximou-se da mesa e olhou com gosto para o bolo.

— Eu tenho essa receita —ela disse, olhando para Emmett. —Leva canela, castanhas e frutas secas.

— E também açúcar mascavo, manteiga e farinha.

— Foi você quem fez? —indagou ela olhando para Emmett.

— Claro. Aqui nesta casa você jamais encontrará aqueles bolos sem gosto, de supermercado.

— Onde posso encontrar uma faca? —perguntou Bella, decidindo não confessar que costumava ter em casa os tais bolos sem gosto, de supermercado. —E um prato.

— Agora estou gostando. Pegue a faca na gaveta da mesa, e o prato no armário.

— Pegue um pra mim também —disse Edward, da porta.

A mão de Bella imobilizou-se no prato. O homem era como uma sombra que chegava sem que ninguém percebesse.

— Quer café? Eu esquento para você —Emmett ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado. Eu mesmo me sirvo.

Bella procurou concentrar-se em servir o bolo enquanto Edward parava perto dela para pegar a xícara. O calor emanando daquele corpo másculo a fez se sentir ansiosa.

— Quer um pedaço, Emmett? —ofereceu ela.

— Não, obrigado. —Ele rapidamente enxugou as mãos e largou a toalha sobre a pia. —Creio que vou... Tirar o pó dos móveis. Sim, é isso.

— É mesmo necessário? Para mim os móveis estão suficientemente limpos. —disse Mac, brandamente, servindo-se de café preto.

— Desde quando você começou a notar essas coisas? Há pouco tempo dia haver uma polegada de pó sobre a mesa que você nem notava —Emmett disse isso e saiu da cozinha.

Edward sentou-se no lado oposto ao de Bella, sorvendo seu café enquanto ela saboreava o bolo.

— Emmett até que foi bastante sutil desta vez... —disse Edward.

— Sutil como?

— Você não percebeu que ele disse que precisava limpar os móveis só para nos deixar a sós?

— E por que ele faria isso?

— Para que conversássemos... E nos conhecêssemos melhor. —Ele encolheu os ombros. —Talvez quem sabe você tornasse a dizer que sou encantador.

Bella pousou ruidosamente a xícara no pires.

— Tornar a dizer? —repetiu ela.

— Exatamente.

Bella olhou para aquele rosto impassível e viu humor nas pupilas escuras. Edward estava sendo por demais afável e perspicaz, decidiu desgostosa. E por demais satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Não se preocupe... Costumo dizer uma porção de tolices enquanto durmo. Não deve levar a sério —disse ela calmamente, disfarçando o constrangimento, e intencionalmente mudou de assunto. —Mas já que estamos aqui, há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de discutir.

— Se for pessoal, apresse-se porque, pelos meus cálculos, dentro de minutos Emmett retornará à cozinha. Ele é bisbilhoteiro demais para ficar longe durante muito tempo.

— A região conta com helicópteros para resgatar pessoas que se acidentam durante as tempestades? —Bella foi diretamente ao ponto.

— Certamente. Estão a postos para qualquer emergência, o que não seria o seu caso, já que está a salvo aqui.

— Entendo... Há muita neve lá fora?

— Quase trinta centímetros e na certa vai piorar no decorrer do dia. É muita neve para arriscar-se a sair com um carro esporte.

— De fato... —disse Emmett, entrando na cozinha. —Não há como escapar, minha cara. Não conseguirá sair daqui antes de cinco dias.

— Julguei que você estivesse tirando pó dos móveis... —falou Edward, sem tirar os olhos do rosto expressivo de Bella. Alguma coisa a inquietava, e algo lhe dizia que nada tinha a ver com a atração crescente entre eles.

— Não havia tanto pó quanto eu julgava —retrucou Emmett. —Por que a pressa, hein, Bella? Sabe que é um prazer te-la aqui e pelo tempo que desejar. Não será por causa de Jacob? Ele anda aborrecendo-a?

e falando em bisbilhotar... pensou Edward, Emmett era bom nisso, e provavelmente arrancaria mais confissões da inesperada hóspede do que qualquer outra pessoa, exceto talvez Jacob. Recostou-se para trás, observando a expressão chocada de Bella.

— Jacob? Não há nada de errado com o garoto. Ele é...

— Encantador —completou Edward.

Bella concordou:

— Entre outras coisas. —E voltou-se para Emmett. —Espero que você não diga essas coisas quando ele estiver presente. Jacob é muito sensível e ficaria magoado.

— Eu sei... Eu só perguntei porque no momento ele está fazendo os deveres no escritório. E então? Você ainda não disse por que está com tanta pressa em nos deixar.

— Tenho um trabalho a fazer —Bella falou, começando a exasperar com a insistência de Emmett.

— É mesmo? Julguei que estivesse de férias?

Edward apenas ouvia. Emmett estava indo bem, muito bem.

— E estou. Mas tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui antes de ir para Yellowstone.

— Você não nos deve explicações, Bella.

Bella lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

— Na verdade, a coisa toda é meio complicada, e não há sentido em perder tempo explicando, já que precisarei partir em breve.

— Bem, está parecendo que teremos todo o tempo do mundo. Por que não nos fala sobre seu trabalho? —Emmett puxou uma cadeira e juntou-se a eles. —Talvez possamos ajudar. Somos bons nisso, não somos, Edward?

— Sem dúvida —Edard falou secamente.

— Viu só? —Emmett sorriu, tentando encoraja-la.

— Não há nada de interessante para contar. O assunto é de fato maçante. —Bella olhou de um para o outro esperançosamente, mas eles permaneciam inflexíveis. —Sou química, especializada no meio ambiente e estou a trabalho, fora de ...

— Denver —interveio Emmett. —Você já falou isso.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

— A maior parte do tempo eu fico trancada num laboratório tentando descobrir como melhorar a atmosfera ou como enriquecer o solo gasto.  
Edward ouvia quieto, tirando as próprias conclusões. Se a expressão dela fosse alguma indicação, ela era uma profissional dedicada e idealista, que daria o sangue por uma causa justa. De qualquer maneira que se analisasse, o resultado seria uma infernal combinação, e ele não precisava dela na fazenda.

— Atualmente estamos trabalhando na questão da anomalia animal —continuou ela.

— Como assim? —indagou Emmett.

— Estamos pesquisando animais que diferem do normal. Isso pode ser uma anomalia ou apenas uma peculiaridade. Pode ser um boi com duas cabeças, um gato de três pernas, ou um cavalo albino. Você já deve ter tido algum problema parecido aqui na fazenda. Bem, se o fato se tornar persistente, nós investigamos para descobrir a causa do problema.

— Mas e então? O que a trouxe aqui?

Nenhum dos dois parecia entediado com a história, Bella concluiu. Emmett mal continha a curiosidade e Edward jamais deixara de fita-la, mas ela tinha a impressão de que algo mudara nos últimos minutos e que a mudança, necessariamente, não fora para melhor.

— Ouvimos falar de uma colônia de gambás aqui na região que não exalam cheiro. Na verdade, não se trata apenas de um caso isolado. Eles estão se multiplicando. Estou aqui para verificar isso e só então sairei de férias.

Edward finalmente entrou na conversa.

— O que aconteceu a John Price?

— Nosso técnico de campo? —indagou ela, num piscar de olhos. —Você o conhece?

— Temos nos correspondido. Os gambás... —acrescentou num tom aveludado de voz que a fez estremecer. —... se encontram na propriedade que arrendei. Ele pediu permissão para conduzir a experiência.

— E você deu? —indagou, mais confiante.

— Sim, dei. O que houve com ele?

— John contraiu caxumba e seus dois filhos também. Ele me ligou e falou a respeito. Por isso eu vim para cá apesar da nevasca estar prevista. A pesquisa precisa ser feitas antes de o inverno chegar.

— Por que?

Ela fitou Edward, intrigada.

— Por quê, o quê?

— Por que justamente você, para começar.

— Por que não havia outra pessoa —disse ela, com um leve dar de ombros. —Ele iria de fato me passar as informações sobre os gambás, e sendo assim, eu era a pessoa mais indicada.

— A pessoa mais indicada para o quê?

— ora, Edward. Você está me ouvindo? —ela perguntou exasperada. —Para vir para cá.

— Para fazer o quê?

Bella suspirou.

— Para substituir John, dar prosseguimento ao seu trabalho.

— O quê? Esqueça! Você não fará isso!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil desculpas, mas tive muitos problemas em casa, ter gente doente na família é difícil. Mas, estou de volta!! Me desculpem novamente e prometo não demorar muito da próxima vez. hehe. Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**_Só lembrando: Eu nunca serei uma S.M, minha diva suprema, ela nos deu o Edward! Mas estou tentando divertir à todos um pouco. bye, kisses!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo III**

Bella ficou tensa, os olhos soltavam faíscas iradas.

— Você não pode falar assim! É meu trabalho!

— Ei, vocês dois! Que modos são esses? Tenham calma! —o tom apaziguador de Emmett não surtiu efeito.

— Não se intrometa, Emmett!

— Muito bem... Vou tratar dos meus afazeres. —Emmett empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Antes de sair, aconselhou: —É melhor os dois se acalmarem. Não é bom que Jacob os encontre discutindo.

Bella procurou conter-se. Não era hora para exaltar-se, apesar de Edward ser obstinado o suficiente para enlouquecer um santo. Havia muito em jogo.

— Você não precisa se exaltar, Edward. Estou certa de que darei conta do recado. Não deve ser um bicho de sete cabeças.

Edward sorveu um gole de café e fitou-a com ar soturno.

— Você não sabe onde está se metendo.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Qual é o problema?

— Você. Você é o problema. Alguém da cidade grande, que desconhece a região e que provavelmente nada sabe a respeito de gambás.

Bella animou-se.

— Aí é que você se engana. —Ela mentalmente resumiu as informações que lera sobre os gambás. —São animais noturnos, que durante o inverno abrigam-se em túneis ou em qualquer lugar escuro, embora à noite saiam para caçar. Nesta época do ano eles instintivamente se preparam para a próxima escassez de tudo, armazenando o suprimento de alimentos nos próprios corpos gordos que os sustentarão durante o inverno.

— Isso é pouco. Quero que me explique o que você realmente sabe a respeito desses animais.

Bella preferiu ignorar o comentário.

— Eu os pesquisei e sei o suficiente para fazer meu trabalho. Após essa tempestade de neve inesperada, calculei que teremos cerca de três semanas antes da chegada do inverno verdadeiro. Até lá, já terei obtido as amostras de sangue de que preciso. —Ela terminou, triunfante.

— Amostras de sangue? Posso saber como pretende tirar sangue de um gambá?

— Com o auxílio de uma pistola armada com balas de tranqüilizante e uma seringa.

Seu tom casual disfarçava a reserva quanto à própria habilidade. Mas não devia ser tão complicado, assegurou a si mesma. Primeiro, deveria encontrar a criatura, em seguida coloca-la para dormir e então recolher o sangue. Não esquecer de colocar uma etiqueta em sua orelha e marcar sua cabeça com tinta para posteriormente ser identificado a distância. Finalmente, deve-se esperar que acorde antes de procurar um outro e repetir o mesmo processo. Coisa simples, de acordo com as informações de John. Mas Bella não podia esquecer que ele pesquisava animais havia mais de vinte anos. Ela, por sua vez, jamais lidara com uma pistola, nem mesmo com uma de brinquedo.

Edward balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Vamos fingir que realmente existe gambá sem cheiro... Como você o reconhecerá entre os demais?

— Acredite, não ficando perto e deixando-os me ver. Meu trabalho aqui é tirar amostras de sangue de todo o gambá que eu encontre. Mais tarde, faremos testes de DNA e, dependendo dos resultados, John virá e localizará aqueles que devem ser examinados através das etiquetas.

— Entendo... E onde você pretende ficar enquanto faz tudo isso?

— no mesmo lugar onde John pretendia ficar. Suas anotações estão no carro, mas não tive chance de ler sua programação. Tenho certeza de que programou ficar em algum motel da região.

— Você acampou alguma vez?

Bella o fitou com olhos indagadores. Acampar? O que acampar tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Encolheu os ombros, achando complicado seguir seu raciocínio.

— Acampei algumas vezes quando era criança. Lembro-se de que tinha mos lanternas, sacos de dormir e comida enlatada. Nós ... —De repente algo lhe ocorreu. —Está querendo dizer que John costuma acampar quando trabalha na região?

— Exatamente. Você não encontrará nenhum motel, nem água corrente e nem banheiro. Apenas natureza bruta. Os alces costumam visitar as barracas à noite... Ursos pardos também, ocasionalmente.

A satisfação em seu tom e a certeza de que o assunto estava além da sua capacidade de compreensão aborreceu-a.

— Farei meu trabalho de qualquer modo, mesmo precisando acampar. Por aqui há alguma loja onde eu possa alugar o equipamento?

— Você enlouqueceu?

Haviam voltado à estaca zero, Bella concluiu, soturna. Só que desta vez ele não estava meramente surpreso, estava zangado.

— Seja razoável, Edward.

— Razoável? —ele levantou-se e aproximou-se da pia. Olhou para a neve caindo lá fora através da janela. —Acha que seria razoável deixa-la sair desta casa para enfrentar a nevasca sozinha, inexperiente como é? Em poucas horas você congelaria!

Bella nada disse, lembrando que Emmett contara a respeito da morte da esposa dele. Depois encarou-o.

— Emmett me contou sobre sua esposa —informou.

Edward se voltou para encara-la.

— Como vê, minha consciência já pesa o suficiente.

— Entendo...

— Duvido que entenda. Sequer imagina o que seja, a não ser que tenha sido responsável pela morte de alguém.

— Desculpe, eu só queria dizer que...

— Não diga, apenas ouça. Esqueça os gambás e vá para Yellowstone curtir suas férias. Tire fotografias, faça o que lhe agradar, mas não queira fingir a cientista afoita acampando na minha propriedade.

— Está bem, eu não acamparei —cedeu ela erguendo as mãos. —Encontrarei algum lugar para ficar.

— Onde?

— Bella soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Como vou saber? Se isso não for possível, irei todos os dias bem cedo ao local, farei meu trabalho e voltarei antes do anoitecer.

— Uma tempestade é uma tempestade. Causa os mesmos danos, de noite ou de dia.

— Droga, Edward. Lamento o que houve com sua esposa, lamento por você e Jacob, mas não sou ela, e não vou morrer lá fora.

— Não vai mesmo! Você não porá os pés fora desta casa.

Bella suspirou, desalentada. Era óbvio que ele estava acostumado a dar ordens. Bem, ela também dava ordens, em Denver. Mas pelo jeito, as ordens de Edward eram obedecidas sem argumentos.

Na verdade, Bella confessou aos seus botões, se tivesse escolha, gostaria mesmo de esquecer o trabalho e ir curtir as férias em yellowstone. A última coisa que desejaria fazer era acampar em um lugar onde a única coisa entre ela e um urso pardo seria uma frágil lona.

Mas não havia escolha. Aquilo poderia ser um passo vital na pesquisa.

— Edward, tenho uma carta sua no carro dando permissão para que alguém do laboratório de pesquisas trabalhe dentro da sua propriedade.

— Dei permissão a John Price —ele informou, friamente. —E antes de assina-la tive o cuidado de verificar suas credenciais. É um homem experiente e tem feito pesquisas de campo há vinte anos. Você, pelo que sei, só tem feito pesquisas em laboratórios.

Ele tinha um ponto de vista, e dos bons. A experiência dela em sobrevivência num local selvagem poderia ser descrita em quatro letras. Nula. E quanto à pesquisa de campo, a única experiência que teve ocorreu há quase dez anos e foi supervisionada de perto. E na presente situação, nada do que aprendeu serviria de ajuda.

— E se eu contratar um guia? —indagou ela, esperançosamente. —Deve haver alguém que conheça bem a região, ou que costume levar grupos de turistas para acampar. Seria a solução perfeita. —A idéia parecia melhor a cada minuto que passava. —O guia poderia cuidar de tudo enquanto eu trabalharia. O laboratório cobrirá as despesas, e eu terei as amostras de sangue antes de o inverno chegar. O que acha?

O que ele achava? Em primeiro lugar, a coisa toda era loucura. Gambás sem cheiro. Somente as pessoas da cidade podiam se incomodar com algo assim. Mas se permitisse que ela entrasse nessa aventura sozinha, sabia que não teria um minuto de sossego.

Está certo, admitiu. Talvez ele não estivesse sendo inteiramente racional. Bella estaria segura. No entanto, ele não podia simplesmente contar com isso. Uma tragédia uma vez na vida era suficiente para qualquer um, e não se arriscaria a passar por aquilo outra vez.

E, quanto ao guia, entre eles não havia um sequer a quem ele confiaria Bella sozinha durante duas ou três semanas. Fora isso, admitiu pesaroso, havia um fator básico e perturbador. Bella mantinha os hormônios de qualquer homem num verdadeiro rebuliço.

— E então? O que acha da idéia de eu contratar um guia? —Bella estava impaciente.

Ela não desistia. Ganhava dele em teimosia e a argumentação parecia ter o poder de energizá-la, quando ele começava a cansar. E a noite insone em nada o ajudava.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, preciso ir até os estábulos —disse afastando-se da pia.

— Ouça, Edward...

— Mais tarde, Bella.

Totalmente frustrada, ela o observou vestir o casaco de pele, abrir a porta para sair.

— Edward Ryder, você sem sobra de dúvida é o maior...

— Mulo teimoso de toda Wyoming —Emmett terminou por ele. —Quando ele cisma com alguma coisa não é capaz de ceder um só milímetro. Mas talvez precise apenas de tempo para pensar.

Bella fitou-o, surpresa.

— Você acha?

— Com certeza. No seu lugar eu não desistiria tão fácil. Ele não saiu daqui dizendo que mais tarde vocês conversariam?

— É, talvez eu ainda tenha alguma chance.

— Você ouviu o noticiário na televisão? As previsões são de que a frente fria está deixando o estado e que a temperatura se elevará um pouco. Não fique surpresa se, ao acordar amanhã, o sol estiver brilhando.

— Amanhã? —Bella gemeu. —Julguei que o homem do tempo tivesse dito que teríamos neve por mais dois ou três dias. Preciso de mais tempo para convncê-lo.

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

— Mesmo contando com toda a alta tecnologia, eles costumam errar. Mas quanto menos neve no chão melhor será para você. Quanto mais rápido ela derreter, mais cedo você poderá ir atrás dos gambás.

— Pelo menos eu poderei ir até o carro pegar minhas roupas.

— Não se preocupe com elas. Pode continuar usando as minhas.

— Estou grata por ter me cedido suas roupas, mas olhe só esse jeans. Sé eu sei o sacrifício que faço para entrar nele.

Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar de aprovação.

— Você está muito bem.

— Homens! —Bella deixou-se cair na cadeira e balançou a cabeça. —Há alguém lá fora com Edward?

— Creio que não. —Emmett deu de ombros. —Como falei, não há muito o que fazer lá fora com toda essa neve. Ele deve ter ido respirar.

Bella levantou-se.

— Você tem um casaco e botas para me emprestar, Emmett?

— Vai atrás dele?

— Pode apostar que sim. A última coisa que desejo é que ele chegue aqui com um novo argumento. —Ela sorriu. —Quero que entenda que será mais vantajoso me ajudar.

— Como assim?

— Quanto mais cedo eu começar a trabalhar, mais cedo ele se verá livre de mim.

— Que Deus me salve de uma mulher determinada —murmurou Emmett, piedosamente.

— Onde estão as botas e o casaco?

Edward caminhava de um lado para o outro no estábulo, aquecendo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Estava escuro, mas não se dera ao trabalho de acender a luz. Conhecia cada centímetro quadrado sobre o qual pisava.

Os cavalos tinham as cabeças fora das baias para melhor observa-lo. Absorto, acariciava seus focinhos ao passar, a imagem dos olhos luminosos de Bella inundando-lhe a mente. Ela não cederia fácil. Naquele momento devia estar sentada à mesa da cozinha, com Emmett, e pensando numa nov estratégia para convence-lo.

Se sua determinação servisse de alguma indicação, aquele projeto com os gambás devia mexer com a paz global e com a fome do mundo, e ele ainda não sabia por quê. Claro que podia ter perguntado, mas não perguntara, e nem pretendia. Se mostrasse algum interesse, ela insistiria com aquela história ridícula.

Ele sentou-se no monte de feno.

As probabilidades já estavam contra ele. Bella estava determinada a ficar, Jacob queria que ela ficasse e Emmett também. Droga! Até ele queria que ela ficasse. Gostava da idéia de ter uma mulher em casa... Ou melhor, gostava da idéia de ter Bella em casa, corrigiu-se silenciosamente. Gostava do seu perfume de flores selvagens, gostava do modo como inconscientemente ela ajeitava as almofadas no sofá e mudava as coisas, acrescentando um toque feminino ao lugar, algo que só agora ele se dera conta do quanto sentia falta.

Gostava de ver como a calça jeans de Emmett moldava seu corpo; da maneira como aconchegara-se a ele quando a levara para a cama, na noite anterior, e o modo como ela ria quando estava com Jacob. Eram imagens, ele tinha certeza, que o acompanhariam pelo resto da vida.

Mas ele já passara por isso. Casara-se com uma garota da cidade, prometera protege-la, amá-la e respeita-la. E falhara. Ela morrera devido a sua negligência. Saíra para cavalgar numa tarde clara e ensolarada e morrera ao ser surpreendida por uma violenta tempestade de neve, deixando um bebê que jamais conheceria a mãe, e um marido incapaz de perdoar a si mesmo.

Não, não passaria por tudo aquilo outra vez. Não importava o quanto desejasse Bella, o quanto quisesse sentir sua pele sedosa na dele, seus corpos embalados num ritmo tão antigo quanto o próprio mundo.

De repente, ouviu passos e voltou-se.

— Edward? Você está aí? —Era Bella. Ela não conseguia enxerga-lo.

— Sim.

— Por que está no escuro? Não tem luz?

— Tem, mas não preciso dela. Conheço bem o lugar.

— Mas eu não. —Bella respirava com dificuldade.

— Fique onde está. Vou até aí. —Ele acendeu a luz e viu-a proteger os olhos com a mão. —O que você veio fazer aqui nesse frio?

Bella fez uma careta em sua direção.

— Emmett me agasalhou bem. Vi suas pegadas na neve e imaginei que não havia como eu me perder no trajeto da casa até aqui. São apenas cinqüenta metros. —Seu tom de voz diminuiu até tornar-se um sussurro. O sorriso deixou seus lábios quando ela tocou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. —Não exagere, Edward. Estou bem.

Ele ergueu a mão e tirou-lhe o cachecol cobrindo-lhe os cabelos e tentou adivinhar se ela fazia idéia do quanto era desejada.

Bella prendeu o fôlego, atônita pelo desejo estampado nos olhos escuros.

— Edward?

— Sim?

Ambos sussurravam, como se o som de suas vozes fosse destruir algo precioso.

— Você me deseja, não é?

Os dedos se contraíram nos cabelos dela.

— De todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

Bella clareou a garganta.

— Então, por que não faz algo a esse respeito?

— Por causa de um inconveniente senso de honra —disse, erguendo-lhe o rosto até ele poder ver-lhe os olhos. Estavam repletos de uma viva curiosidade feminina e de determinação. E foi a determinação que o fez agir.

Retornou com ela ao monte de feno e a fez sentar-se. Sentou-se também.

— Meu desejo por você é tão grande que chega a Edwardhucar —ele confessou, abruptamente. —E isso tornou-se um tormento que não me deixa dormir. Se ficar aqui por mais um dia, com certeza acabará em minha cama.

Bella o fitou, os olhos azuis arregalados.

— Você diz isso como se eu não tivesse o direito de escolha.

— Claro que você tem. Estou falando de sedução, não de estupro.

— Então, qual é o problema? —Ela recostou-se para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

— O problema —ele falou, enfatizando a palavra —é que não pretendo me casar de novo nem manter um relacionamento sério com alguém. Portanto, se acontecer, será apenas sexo, e quando terminar estará terminado. Você voltará para a sua vida na cidade e eu ficarei aqui, no lugar onde pertenço.

— Com Jacob, Emmett e os cavalos... —murmurou ela, pensativa.

— É.

— E não se sente só?

— Muito, mas prefiro a solidão ao arrependimento.

Com algum esforço, Bella se manteve tão fria quanto ele.

— Você parece pensar que qualquer mulher que se aproxime de você pretenda se casar.

— Não qualquer mulher. Você.

— Certo. Por que pensa que pretendo me casar?

— E não pretende?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— É a última coisa que eu faria. —Confessou ela, com sinceridade. —Possuo um apartamento num condomínio nos arredores de Denver, meus pais e meus amigos moram por perto e não consigo imaginar outra vida para mim.

— Está querendo dizer que concordaria em ter um caso comigo?

— Por Deus, Ryder. Que cabeça maliciosa a sua! —Bella lançou-lhe um olhar mordaz. —Não se trata disso. Quero que entenda, seu cabeça dura que tenho vinte e nove anos e há tempos venho tomando as minhas próprias decisões. E, francamente, nenhuma delas foi resolvida na cama com um homem. Só porque você julga que acabaremos juntos na cama não significa que acontecerá. Na verdade, posso garantir que não acontecerá.

O sorriso dele a surpreendeu, e Bella fitou-o com profunda cautela.

— O que é que você está tramando? —ela indagou.

— Nada. Mas me diga, Bella. Você aprecia um bom desafio? —Edward recostou-se também e esperou.

Bella gemeu.

— Será que você não consegue manter o mesmo assunto por mais de dois segundos?

— Mesmo assunto, ângulo diferente. E então? Você gosta de um desafio, gosta de jogar?

— Ocasionalmente. Mas confesso que prefiro ter as possibilidades a meu favor.

— Ok, o que você acha dessa possibilidade? Estou disposto a ajuda-la com os gambás.

— O quê?

— Prometo até ajuda-la com as amostras de sangue.

Bella fitou-o com suspeita.

— E...?

— E enquanto trabalhamos juntos, deixaremos que a natureza siga o seu curso —disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. —Mas confesso que tenho toda a intenção de seduzi-la, e levá-la para a cama.

— E se não conseguir?

Ele a observou com os olhos quase cerrados.

— Então, tenho a impressão de que ambos sairemos perdendo. De qualquer modo você obterá as amostras de sangue e estará livre para partir com a consciência tranquila. Mas estou certo de que acabaremos juntos na cama. Se isso acontecer, quando você resolver partir estará tudo terminado e sem arrependimentos.

— Feito! —ela concordou prontamente, estendendo a mão para selar o acordo.

Edward pegou-lhe a mão e puxou-a contra si.

— Você sempre aceita as coisas avidamente como agora? —ele indagou, com interesse.

— Não —ela negou, sorrindo de modo triunfante. —Mas, nesse caso, eu tenho um trunfo escondido na manga.

— Como assim? —ele empurrou o chapéu para trás fornecendo uma bela visão dos olhos brilhantes. —Posso saber o que é, ou será algum segredo?

— Não há segredo algum. É que me conheço como ninguém e, basicamente, não posso dizer que seja uma pessoa sensual. E nem passional.

— Como assim? —Edward parecia atônito. Será que ela não se lembrava da própria resposta ao beijo que lhe dera na porta do quarto? —De onde foi que tirou essa idéia?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu sempre soube. A mãe natureza sempre dá um jeito de compensar as coisas, não acha? Ganhei um bocadinho a mais de inteligência.

Edward balançou a cabeça, mais para clarear as idéias do que em resposta ao que ela dissera.

— Confesso que eu nunca pensei nisso.

Bella pousou a cabeça confortavelmente em seu ombro.

— Mas é verdade.

— Se está dizendo, eu acredito.

— Acredite. Sou um gênio com certificado e tudo mais —ela disse complacente. —Minha família toda é inteligente.

Edward puxou-a para perto de si e seu sorriso alargou quando ela aconchegou-se a ele.

— Se de fato é tão brilhante, por que precisa vir para esse fim de mundo atrás de gambás?

— Porque o pobre do John adoeceu. Normalmente eu faço pesquisas consideradas brilhantes. E pare de rir, por que é verdade. —Bella ergueu os olhos para ele. —Eu não entendo você. Num momento parecia disposto a me expulsar de sua casa assim que o tempo melhorasse. No próximo minuto se oferece para ser meu guia.

— E amante —Edward a fez lembrar.

— Isso nós veremos. Mas você ainda não disse porque mudou de idéia.

— Por várias razões. A primeira é que eu já havia dado permissão para trabalharem aqui.

— E você não costuma voltar atrás na palavra dada...?

— É. Finalmente eu decidi pôr as cartas na mesa. E além disso, havia percebido que você insistiria até o fim. Não fiquei surpreso quando me seguiu até aqui. Mas se eu desse permissão para que fosse em frente por si mesma, o trabalho aqui não renderia, não enquanto eu estivesse preocupado com a sua segurança. Ao mesmo tempo, se ficássemos juntos dias e noites, seria impossível manter minhas mãos afastadas de você.

— Faz sentido. —Bella afastou-se dele e levantou-se. —Eu detesto decepciona-lo, Edward, não vim aqui batalhar em causa própria.

— Não?

Bella riu da expressão cética.

— Não. Estive pensando em tudo isso e decidi que devia tentar convence-lo mais tarde, talvez após o jantar, com você bem alimentado e com a resistência bem baixa. É sobre Jacob que vim conversar com você.

* * *

_Eu sei que sou uma péssima pessoa, que mereço uns bons tapas, mas sejam legais comigo vai e apertem o potãozinho verde e me deixem feliz!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Bella acordou ainda com o gosto amargo da recusa de Edward, na noite anterior, quando dissera que queria falar sobre Jacob. Ele a impelira a voltar para casa alegando estar muito frio lá fora. E, como o menino os esperava na porta, obviamente ela evitara falar no assunto diante dele.

Abriu a janela e a claridade do sol confirmou-lhe o que Emmett previra.

Edward saíra cedo de casa para passar o dia com os empregados e programar o trabalho das próximas semanas.

Ela ficaria em casa, com Jacob, observando da janela a incrível transformação causada pelo degelo. Torrões de neve caíam das árvores, descobrindo as folhas ainda verdes das algodoeiras e os galhos dos pinheiros. O solo gradativamente ia se revelando, e já era possível ver trechos da relva do jardim e da trilha de cascalho até a entrada de carros.

Edward retornou à noitinha e Jacob não lhes deu chance de conversarem a sós.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que soube que Edward havia entrado em casa, Bella foi procura-lo no escritório.

— Você tem um minuto para conversarmos? —indagou da porta. —Faz dois dias que pedi para falar com você, lembra-se?

Edward estava sentado diante da escrivaninha e examinava alguns papéis, sem muito entusiasmo. Recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira giratória e ergueu os olhos em sua direção.

Dava gosto vê-la impaciente. Para uma mulher que alardeava não ser passional, Bella demonstrava ter muita emoção sob a pele, concluiu, empurrando para o lado os papéis que examinava. Estava surpreso por ela não haver tentado pressiona-lo antes, já que a paciência parecia não ser uma de suas virtudes. Já notara que ela não suportava esperar.

Edward fez um gesto convidando-a a aproximar-se.

— Se eu soubesse que seria tão difícil, não teria deixado o estábulo sem termos conversado —ela se queixou. Depois consultou o relógio. —Jacob estará de volta da escola em dez minutos e então iremos à cidade fazer compras. É sobre ele que desejo falar.

— Temos tempo suficiente para uma conversa antes de irmos às compras, mas precisa se apressar. Tenho assuntos urgentes a resolver antes de irmos. —ele fez um gesto com a mão em direção à poltrona, convidando-a a sentar-se. —Muito bem. Pode falar.

Bella contornou a mesa e sentou-se. Agora que tinha toda a sua atenção, não sabia por onde começar. Devia ter ensaiado alguma coisa, concluiu, inquieta. Algumas pessoas precisavam de uma introdução antes de iniciar qualquer assunto mais complexo do que a situação do tempo.

Edward esperava. No rosto de Bella havia dúvida e ansiedade.

— Ok, Bella. Você tem dez minutos. Pretende usa-los? —Provocou ele.

Divertiu-se mais ainda quando ela o fitou, os olhos azuis soltando faíscas. Sem dúvida, ela considerava um sério defeito em seu caráter, concluiu, mas não resistia a tentação de provoca-la. Sempre tivera uma queda por mulheres temperamentais e era fascinante observar sua tentativa de controlar o mau gênio.

— Muito bem. —Ela encolheu ligeiramente os ombros. —Prefere que eu seja direta?

Ele sorriu.

— Isso depende. Se a casa estiver pegando fogo eu gostaria que fosse. Qualquer outra coisa além disso, você é quem decide.

— Ótimo. —Ela recostou-se à poltrona. —Lembra-se de quando eu falei que...Bem, que possuía uma inteligência acima do normal?

— Do jeito que falou, eu julguei que fosse um gênio —ele assentiu.

— E acreditou no que eu disse?

— Certamente. Por que alguém inventaria uma coisa dessas?

— Bem, meus pais também são bem dotados, assim como meus avós maternos e meu sobrinho.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. Mas o que isso pode ter a ver com Jacob? —indagou ele, educadamente.

— Já vai saber. O fato é que, quando se é um gênio, normalmente somos colocados em classes especiais na escola, ou em instituições onde se convive com outros iguais a nós.

— Bella...

— E logo você passa a reconhecer os sinais quando encontra um outro...

— Bella, finja que a casa está em chamas. O tempo está se esgotando.

— Está bem. —Ela encolheu os ombros. —Jacob é um deles.

Edward fitou-a com ar intrigado.

— Ele é um o quê?

— Um gênio! —exclamou ela, exasperada. —Não é sobre isso que falávamos?

— após todo esse floreio, já não tenho certeza.

— Bem, era sobre ele que falávamos. Jacob é um gênio.

Edward suspirou exasperado, ignorando a incrível declaração.

— Se você é de fato tão inteligente, como pode complicar tanto uma simples conversa? Por que precisa falar em círculos?

Bella suspirou.

— Desde cedo aprendi que as pessoas normais como você, não se relacionam bem com intelectuais como eu. —Ela sorriu. —Mas eu tomo cuidado para não parecer pedante. E agora, que já se divertiu bastante a minha custa, vamos falar sobre seu filho?

— Claro... Estou ciente de que ele é inteligente e esperto, mas jamais suspeitei que tivesse um pequeno Einsten dentro de casa. —Ele pousou os pés sobre a mesa e olhou pensativamente para algum ponto fora da janela. Finalmente a fitou. —O que a fez concluir que Jacob é um gênio?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Para mim é fácil reconhecer.

— Tem certeza?

— Bem, até Jacob fazer alguns testes não posso afirmar com certeza, mas meus instintos me dizem que estou certa. E se de fato eu estiver, você deverá fazer algo a respeito, antes que ele se torne uma criança completamente frustrada.

— Como assim? —Edward fitou-a, começando a levá-la a sério.

— Bem, primeiro de tudo, veja a maneira como ele se expressa. Deve ter percebido que ele não se comunica como uma criança de seis anos de idade. Sem perceber, ele imita as atitudes dos adultos e tenta adaptar-se às expectativas deles. —Bella ergueu a mão impedindo-o de interromper. —Deixe-me terminar. Você e Emmett são de vital importância no mundo dele e faz tudo para agrada-los. Acredite-me, ele está ciente de que você o tem como um garotinho vivo, inteligente e perspicaz, e é essa a imagem que tenta mostrar a você. Nem mais e nem menos.

— Jacob não fingiria para mim.

— Você está certo, é mais instintivo do que deliberado. Duvido que ele perceba o que faz, mas o resultado disso é que ele o faz feliz e obtém a aprovação que procura.

Ela tocou o braço de Edward para enfatizar o que dizia.

— Eu também fingia quando era criança, não com minha família porque com eles não era preciso fingir. Mas com meus colegas de escola. Queria que gostassem de mim, e sabia que não gostariam se eu demonstrasse ser mais inteligente. Se mostrasse à classe o que era capaz, eu não teria um amigo sequer.

— Isso nada prova.

Bella suspirou. Sabia por experiência que não era algo fácil de aceitar.

— Quer uma prova? Vamos falar sobre os livros que ele lê. —Ela apontou para os livros na estante, colocados na primeira prateleira para que Jacob os alcançasse.

Edward fitou-a intrigado.

— O que tem os livros que ele lê? Admito que alguns deles seriam mais adequados a garotos um pouco mais velhos, mas e daí se ele os prefere?

— oh, Edward! —Ela estendeu o braço e cobriu a mão dele com a sua. —Sei que é um choque, mas ouça primeiro, está bem? Fez um bom trabalho com ele, mas suspeito que esteja certa você precisa saber.

— Está bem, eu a ouvirei. Mas o que há de errado com os livros que ele lê? —Edward virou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos Del, tornando-a cativa. —É saudável incentivar uma criança a ler.

— Não me refiro a algo tão simples. Estou falando sobre a sua habilidade, você sabe o que ele lê quando vem para cá após você ter ido dormir?

A expressão nos olhos de Edward era indecifrável, mas Bella percebeu sua tensão. —Não fique tão preocupado. Ele lê os seus livros, não os dele. Só espero que você não mantenha uma coleção pornográfica escondida na estante.

— Quanto a isso fique tranquila... Então ele lê meus livros? —Edward não ficaria mais atônito se ela dissesse que seus cavalos estavam dançando e cantando nos estábulos.

— Sim, os seus. Na noite em que acabei adormecendo aqui, havia pedido a ele para pegar um livro na estante e ler para mim. Ele conseguiu pegar dois de seus livros ficando na ponta dos pés, e ambos eram de mistério. —Ela apontou os dois livros sobre a mesinha,. —Leu uma boa parte de um deles para mim, corretamente, feito um adulto. Antes, havíamos jogado baralho e ele contou os pontos do jogo e lidou com as cartas como um jogador profissional. Ele tem uma habilidade extraordinária com as cartas. Portanto, não trapaceie quando jogarem juntos, porque ele percebe. —Ela deu uma risadinha diante de sua expressão surpresa.

— Ele contou a você?

— Contou. Mas isso não importa agora... E mais uma coisa: Jacob provavelmente tem memória fotográfica. Dei a ele um livro sobre xadrez porque ele confessou que não sabia jogar, mas após ter dado uma olhada nele, jogamos uma partida e por pouco não fui derrotada. E, modéstia a parte, sou uma excelente jogadora.

Edward apertou sua mão.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. Jacob deve achar a escola maçante, mas é por demais sensível para deliberadamente aborrecer alguém. No entanto, a primeira coisa que ele me falou foi que a professora acha que ele lhe causa mais problemas que um punhado de vespas na mão.

— Eu sei disso —Edward suspirou. —Ela me contou que Jacob é o aluno mais indisciplinado da classe.

— Tolice. No dia que a professora disse isso, ele havia terminado seu trabalho bem antes dos colegas e, obviamente, procurava por algo para se ocupar.

— Como sabe disso?

— Eu perguntei e ele me contou.

— Droga! Por que ele não contou a mim, que sou seu pai?

— Porque você não perguntou —ela falou. Quando Edward se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, como uma fera enjaulada, Bella nada disse. Os enormes ombros tensos revelavam sua ansiedade.

No pouco tempo em que Bella o conhecia, uma coisa se tornara clara; Edward tinha um instinto protetor tão grande quanto a sua fazenda. Sentia-se responsável por tudo: pelo acidente com a esposa, por Jacob, por Emmett, pelos empregados, e jamais se perdoaria por ter deixado passar despercebida a genialidade do próprio filho.

— Edward —disse ela, num tom gentil e suave —Jacob é um garotinho brilhante, só que prefere não falar sobre seus problemas. Claro que é uma atitude temporária. Por outro lado, ele não mentiria se você perguntasse. Tenho um sobrinho de nove anos e ele me ensinou tudo o que sei a respeito de crianças que o tempo todo fazem perguntas. Tenho experiência e também uma vantagem que Jacob não tem. Meus pais tinham esta mesma peculiaridade.

Ele voltou-se para fita-la, os olhos escuros, desolados.

— Eu devia ter percebido.

— E como perceberia? Só mesmo lendo mentes! Mas fique tranqüilo, você fez um bom trabalho. Jacob é brilhante e bem ajustado e deseja que as pessoas amadas sejam felizes. Ainda não entende o que se passa com ele, sabe que é diferente, mas não entende. Como poderia então sentar-se e iniciar uma conversa de filho para pai a respeito?

— Com você ele não encontrou dificuldade em se abrir —Edward falou mais áspero do que pretendia.

Bella levantou-se.

— Você tem razão, mas devia ficar feliz por ele ter conversado com alguém, porque dessa maneira você teve meios de descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Edward calou-se, e ela cruzou os braços e pressionou:

— Você vai ficar discutindo o fato de ele ter conversado comigo, ou pretende fazer algo a respeito? Jacob já enfrenta problemas no primeiro grau escolar. Como acha que ele se sentirá daqui a um ano ou dois?

Bella não esperou pela resposta e aproximou-se da janela. Olhou para fora, para a atividade que havia nos estábulos. Os trabalhadores carregavam feno para um caminhão e Emmett supervisionava.

Não ouviu Edward se mover, mas no instante seguinte sentiu as mãos dele posarem em sua cintura, puxando-a contra si. Abraçou-a sensualmente, os lábios roçando nos cabelos sedosos.

— Me dê um tempo, está bem? Para que me acostume à idéia.

Bella sentiu sua inquietação, e lentamente apoiou o seu corpo contra o dele, oferecendo o conforto de que ele precisava. Sentiu seu corpo sólido e aninhou-se ali. Sentia seu perfume delicado, uma essência suave e máscula, que misturada ao calor de Edward, parecia ser, de fato, uma potente combinação. Parte de sua mente —a que não estava comprometida pelo conta —a fez lembrar de que mesmo sendo aquele momento terno, como de fato era, não seria uma boa idéia continuar assim pois o corpo de Edward já indicava que desejava mais conforto.

— Ok, doçura. —Ele lhe deu um último abraço apertado antes de solta-la. —O que você sugere?

Agora que ele parecia mais maleável, disposto a ir em frente, ela hesitou. O que ela estava para propor custaria dinheiro.

— Para começar, sugiro fazermos alguns testes com ele e depois que você compre um computador. Conheço pessoas eficientes em Denver que farao os testes, enquanto isso, eu selecionarei um sistema de computação e um software adequado a ele, como fiz com Cody, o meu sobrinho —ela falou e o fitou. Edward continuava observando-a, e então ela continuou. —Precisa saber que não ficará barato.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Não importa quanto possa custar.

— Ótimo. Nesse lugar onde iremos fazer compras tem alguma loja que Vanda bons livros e material de informática?

— Não no supermercado, mas há uma loja nas proximidades onde na certa você encontrará o que procura. —Ele recostou-se à mesa, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. —Em quanto tempo você terá esse computador instalado?

— Você pretende me acompanhar quando eu for trabalhar depois de amanhã?

Edward assentiu.

— Dará tempo. O computador estará instalado ainda hoje. Jacob e eu lidaremos com ele esta noite e amanhã após a escola. Ele aprenderá rápido.

— Muito bem. Deixe as compras da viagem comigo e vá com Jacob à loja de informática.

— E depois iremos à livraria —ela o lembrou.

— E à livraria —ele concordou.

Bella pegou papel e caneta e fez uma lista. Ergueu os olhos e perguntou: —posso sair um pouco do orçamento se for preciso?

— Compre tudo que julgar necessário.

— Excelente. Adoro gastar dinheiro alheio.

— Bella?

— Sim? —Ela não ergueu os olhos da lista.

— Obrigado.

Uma hora depois os três seguiam para a cidade na caminhonete de Edward. Jacob, sentado perto da janela, não parava de falar no computador.

— Vamos poder jogar nele?

— Claro —respondeu Bella, entre os dois, o braço em torno dos ombros do garoto. —Mas estou avisando: não aprovo os jogos violentos tão na moda hoje em dia. Você já tem bastante excitação e não precisa deles. —Ela voltou-se para Edward. —Você também poderá aprender a lidar com o computador. Verá como facilitará sua vida.

Edward procurou pela mão dela e pousou-a sobre a própria coxa.

Tenho a impressão de que aprenderemos muito nas próximas semanas.

Jacob voltou o rosto preocupado para o pai.

— Que ripo de computador será? De última geração? Vai aprender a lidar com ele, papai?

— Bem... Para você, nada menos do que um de última geração. —Disse Edward, lançando-lhe um rápido olhar. —E pertencerá à família, mas provavelmente, por enquanto, você será o único a usa-lo.

— Terei de pedir permissão toda vez que for usa-lo?

Bella manteve silêncio enquanto os dois conversavam, a mão esquerda na coxa de Edward e a direita nos ombros de Jacob, sentindo a tensão em ambos. Pressionou o corpo contra Edward e apertou encorajadoramente o ombro de Jacob.

Os dedos de Edward apertaram os dela.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde e acertaremos algumas regras —ele avisou.

— Como fizemos com a televisão?

Edward empurrou o chapéu para trás e concordou.

— Mais ou menos. Não o quero sentado na frente dele o dia inteiro.

— Mas não ficará zangado quando eu liga-lo... —insistiu Jacob.

Edward afastou os olhos da estrada e olhou para o filho. Jacob parecia estar prendendo o fôlego enquanto aguardava a resposta. Ele conteve o comentário impaciente que estava prestes a proferir e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada.

— Por acaso fico zangado quando você liga a televisão? —finalmente indagou, num tom neutro de voz.

Sentiu Bella relaxar e notou que agira acertadamente.

Jacob negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não.

— Então, por que seria diferente com o computador?

— Não sei... —O modo como o garoto encolheu os ombros indicou que as atitudes dos adultos estavam além da sua compreensão. —A sra. Bloom ficou louca de raiva quando eu mexi no computador da escola. Não pensei que fosse proibido.

— E por que você mexeu no computador? —Edward quis saber.

— Por que ela não sabia lidar com ele. Levantou-se e foi procurar ajuda. Eu me aproximei para dar uma olhada. Vi uma porção de nomes na tela mas não estavam alinhados direito. Eu concluí que poderia alinha-los e pressionei algumas teclas. Foi quando ela chegou.

Edward imaginou que ele tivesse se metido em alguma encrenca, então ensaiou uma paternal repreensão sobre não tocar naquilo que não lhe pertencia. No entanto, indagou, casualmente.

— A sra. Bloom zangou-se com você?

— E não? Ela disse que eu havia quebrado o computador. Foi então que o sr. Jackson chegou e disse que não havia problema. Você se zangaria comigo se eu tivesse quebrado?

Bella desta vez não resistiu e despenteou os cabelos do garoto.

— O sr. Jacson é o diretor da escola e a sra. Bloom é a secretária?

Jacob assentiu.

— Você sabia mexer no computador? —ela indagou, mantendo um tom casual.

— Eu nunca havia mexido num antes, mas tinha visto o sr. Jackson digitando e me pareceu fazer sentido.

— As coisas às vezes funcionam dessa forma —disse ele.

Edward olhou para o filho.

— Respondendo sua pergunta... Eu não ficaria zangado. E se tivesse quebrado, mandaríamos consertar. Eu o conheço bem e sei que você jamais quebraria algo deliberadamente.

Jacob sorriu, recostou-se no assento e olhou para a estrada.

Durante o restante do trajeto até a cidade ele assobiou baixinho e Bella desejou ser capaz de relaxar como ele. Mas embora Edward mantivesse sua mão cativa, ela sabia que soltaria se a puxasse. Quando ele especificou com clareza os termos do acordo deles, não foi preciso expor o óbvio. Embora fosse usar todas as táticas possíveis para seduz-la, ele jamais usaria a força. Ela sabia disso e confiava nele... Ainda.

Furtivamente tentou libertar sua mão, mas ele segurou-a com ternura e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, e Bella concluiu que Edward jamais faria uso da força, e nem precisaria. O homem tinha um imenso arsenal de charme à disposição.

Bella olhou para as duas mãos entrelaçadas e lembrou-se de como ele ficara surpreso ao ouvi-la aceitar de imediato o desafio que lançara. Ela disse porque aceitara, e ele não acreditou... Mas logo acreditaria, concluiu, complacente. Com um arsenal de charme ou não, o arranjo feito não fora unilateral.

Ele fora franco ao confessar o que queria dela. No entanto, o que Bella achara mais revelador era aquilo que ele não queria. Edward alegava não querer uma esposa, mas ao mesmo tempo dava a impressão de achar a vida familiar amplamente gratificante. Sentado diante do fogo da lareira à noite, lendo ou jogando com Jacob, ele era o retrato perfeito de um pai de família extremoso. Somente os olhares ardentes que ocasionalmente lhe lançava é que a faziam lembrar que havia um fator ausente naquela equação.

Naquela noite, no celeiro, quando Edward lhe perguntara se era uma jogadora, Bella respondera que preferia ter as probabilidades a seu favor. Porém, uma vez ou outra, ela relaxava e se metia em alguma situação difícil, e aquilo era precisamente o que estava acontecendo. No fundo, Edward queria ter uma esposa ao seu lado e Bella, com toda a tranqüilidade, apostaria um ano de salário nessa teoria. Ele nada mais desejava além de ser um fazendeiro em Wyoming com a família rodeando-o, e parecia determinado a não tornar a se aproximar do fogo. E Bella entendia sua reação. Edward levava a sério as responsabilidades, e seu principal dever era proteger a todos, em seus domínios. Se alguém ali se confrontasse com a má sorte, ele se sentiria responsável. Acreditava que falhara com a esposa, e causara a sua morte.

Que peso incrível de se carregar, pensou ela, reclinando-se para trás e fechando os olhos. Não admira ele não querer casar-se novamente, especialmente com uma mulher vinda da cidade grande, e Bella não podia culpa-lo.

Mas ele não ficaria satisfeito vivendo sozinho por muito mais tempo. Edward era um homem com raízes fincadas naquele lugar. De acordo com Emmett, os Cullen eram fazendeiros na mesma terra há cem anos. Desde então criavam cavalos e gado, casavam-se por amor, tinham filhos e esperavam o mesmo da próxima geração.

Bella estava certa de que Edward não permaneceria viúvo para sempre, e não queria estar por perto para presenciar seu inevitável casamento. Retornaria a Denver, para seu laboratório, imediatamente após terminar o trabalho que viera fazer na região. Lembrou-se da mãe e sorriu. Ela devia estar fazendo planos junto com outras mães desesperadas por solteirões disponíveis para as suas filhas.

Mas enquanto isso...

Bella tornou a sorrir e aconchegou-se ainda mais a Edward. Enquanto isso, ele faria de tudo para seduzi-la e ela, sem dúvida, ficaria tentada. Afinal, nada havia em Edward Cullen que a desgostasse. Era brilhante, bem-humorado... Bem, dono de um sorriso letal e de um corpo esplêndido, moldado pelo duro trabalho físico. De fato, uma perigosa combinação.

Edward soltou-lhe a mão para puxa-la para mais perto de seu corpo.

— Você ficou estranhamente quieta... Algum problema? —indagou.

— Nenhum. Estava pensando nas coisas que compraremos ao chegarmos à cidade —mentiu, voltando-se para ver se ele acreditara, e achou que, aparentemente, sim.

— Deixarei vocês na loja de informática e irei providenciar os suprimentos para a grande expedição. Esperem por mim no mesmo lugar. Não vou demorar... —ele falou suavemente. —Por mais absurda que seja a idéia, não vejo a hora de ir atrás dos gambás. Com você.

Bella sorriu, divertida. Claro que sim. Em casa, com Emmett e Jacob agindo como damas de companhia, era difícil para ele agir, mas uma vez longe, sem dúvida ele tentaria fazer exatamente o que prometera: ajudaria com os gambás e faria o melhor para seduzi-la.

Ela também estava ansiosa pela viagem, mas por razões diferentes. Fazia tempo que não participava de algum trabalho de campo, e com Edward acompanhando-a, poderia ser uma experiência fascinante.

Por mais de uma razão, ela pensou, observando a paisagem através do pára-brisas da caminhonete. Estivera tão envolvida com o trabalho, nos últimos anos, que nunca lhe sobrava tempo para os homens. Tempo limitado, experiências limitadas.

A maioria dos homens com quem saía tinha alguma ligação com o laboratório de pesquisas e, ao fim do jantar, a conversa sempre evoluía para uma discussão ecológica. Ela suspirou e concluiu dizendo a si mesma que nenhum deles valia a pena.

Edward, entretanto, era diferente: másculo e direto. Bella jamais havia lidado com um homem assim, e sorriu ao pensar nos dias e nas noites que brevemente passariam juntos.

Foi então que ela lembrou-se do trunfo que guardava escondido na manga. Ela fora honesta ao dizer que não era uma mulher passional, mas omitira um fato acontecido há três anos. Pois, após uma situação constrangedora, com um homem com quem saía, ela havia jurado nunca mais ir para a cama com quem não a amasse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

— Você alguma vez usou esse tipo de pistola?

Bella fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Nunca.

Seus olhos desviaram-se de Edward para a área do acampamento, muito bem montado, e sorriu satisfeita. Aquele homem tinha, definitivamente, um talento especial para colocar ordem no caos, ela pensou. Ser ordeiro era uma característica apreciável, e ela também mantinha o laboratório e o apartamento em Denver dessa forma.

Há duas horas apenas haviam descarregado uma alarmante quantidade de material da caminhonete, inclusive um grande colchão inflável, dois sacos de dormir mais as roupas e muito mantimento. Bella primeiro olhara para o colchão com ar intrigado, e então dera de ombros. Parecia confortável e, provavelmente, ele o colocaria sobre os sacos de dormir para isolar o frio. Qualquer outra consideração seria deixada para mais tarde.

Entre outras coisas, ele trouxera uma geladeira de isopor que a deixou mais tranquila. Se estivesse sozinha, suas provisões se consistiriam de pão de forma, frutas secas, cereais frios e leite em pó. Mas com ele era diferente, e se a caixa de suprimentos que ainda estava na caminhonete pudesse servir de base, era uma eloqüente indicação de que, em se tratando de conforto, Edward não era homem de se conformar com pouco.

Definitivamente tivera sorte nessa aventura, Bella refletiu, observando em volta com prazer. A vida ao ar livre, enfim, não era tão ruim assim.

Estavam há três horas de carro da fazenda, no ponto mais longínquo de um vale relvado, e há uns cinqüenta metros da floresta. Seus altos pinheiros lembravam sentinelas atentas, com os galhos projetando sombras escuras no solo.

Bella olhou em torno, satisfeita. O tempo sofrera uma mudança radical, e agora, os raios de sol derretiam a neve há dias acumulada e aqueciam as correntes de ar frio. A temperatura ali era perfeita para se usar short e camisa de mangas curtas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deliciando-se com o aroma intrigante, uma mistura de pinho, solo úmido, flores silvestres e calor.

Habituada à barulheira da cidade, no início o silêncio foi chocante. Os únicos ruídos que se ouviam era o zunir de uma abelha, a brisa murmurante, o pio estridente de uma águia sobre suas cabeças, e o da água de um riacho, próximo dali, deslizando suavemente em seu leito.

— Bella?

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Edward recostado à caminhonete examinando a pistola. Ele tentava maneja-la e a trouxe de volta ao presente num salto.

— Será que ouvi direito? Você disse que nunca usou uma dessas?

Ela confirmou.

— Foi o que eu falei, mas John diz que é muito fácil —assegurou.

Ele suspirou e a fitou com uma expressão que Bella começava a reconhecer como sendo resignação. Afastou-se da caminhonete e parou diante dela.

— Acontece que John sabia o que estava fazendo e você não. Por esse motivo estou aqui, lembra-se? Alguma vez na vida você usou algum tipo de pistola? —ele indagou suavemente.

Bella sorriu. Não podia evitar. Também já se tornara familiar aquela suavidade. Normalmente, quanto mais suave era o seu tom, mais encrencada ela estava. O problema é que Edward levava as coisas exageradamente a sério, preocupava-se demais. Quando não estava alertando-a sobre os vários tipos de perigo que corria, ficava aborrecendo-a sobre roupas impróprias para a neve e sobre a possibilidade de morrer enregelada de frio se continuasse usando-as. Na cidade no outro dia, ele havia supervisionado cada peça de roupa que ela comprara, o que divertiu imensamente a balconista que a atendia. Várias das peças que ela escolheu foram descartadas por serem frívolas, segundo ele alegou. Ele mesmo escolheu algumas e as colocou no seu braço, dizendo para compra-las, tal como umas botas horrorosas, cheias de enfeites, que felizmente, por falta de numeração, ela não precisara levar. Estilo e cor não eram levados em conta e sim conforto e a durabilidade. Mas Bella agora estava preparada para tudo, com a possível exceção de se ver passando fome ou deparar-se com uma matilha de lobos famintos.

E agora era a pistola. Estava surpresa por ele não te-la mencionado antes, quando a submetera a um grande interrogatório até confirmar sua suspeita de que ela era totalmente inexperiente em matéria de acampamentos.

No momento, Bella tinha a forte impressão de que estava para receber uma preleção sobre armas de fogo.

— Jamais me interessei por armas. Para mim não tem o menor valor —ela provocou. —Nunca lidei com uma delas, nem mesmo com uma de brinquedo. Mas não há com que se preocupar.

— Por mais estranho que possa parecer... —A voz de Edward tornou-se ainda mais suave — algumas pessoas costumam praticar tiro em um alvo imóvel, antes de pensarem em acertar um em movimento.

— Pare com isso, Edward. Não tive meses para me preparar para esse trabalho, apenas horas. Só soube da doença de John um dia antes de chegar aqui. —Ela sorriu de modo inocente. —Mas já que a minha experiência é tão limitada, é bom que os gambás não sejam muito ágeis.

Edward a fitou com os olhos estreitados e pousou o braço em seu ombro.

— Ouça bem, Isabella Swan. Enquanto eu estiver nas redondezas, você nao vai se aproximar desa arma, mesmo estando carregada com tranqüilizante.

— Ora, Edward. Isso é muito mais seguro do que uma bala de verdade.

— Nem tanto —ele falou secamente. —Especialmente estando em suas mãos. Já pensou no que aconteceria se acidentalmente me atingisse? Teria de se virar sozinha enquanto eu dormia.

— Não exagere. O tranqüilizante foi dosado para um corpo bem menor do que o seu. Você ficaria apenas zonzo. —Ela lançou-lhe um outro sorriso radiante. —Relaxe, Edward, não haverá problema.

— Você está absolutamente certa. Não haverá problema porque eu farei os disparos.

— Meu herói. —Ela abraçou a si mesma e bateu exageradamente os cílios espessos.

— Não abuse da sorte, Bella. Está procurando encrenca e acabará encontrando.

Edward sorriu de modo provocante e acercou-se dela.

Pousou as mãos na cintura estreita e esperou o tempo suficiente para ouvir seu protesto. Quando ela apenas o fitou com os olhos indagadores, ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

Bella prendeu o fôlego, sentindo nos lábios o gosto de café e de desejo, enquanto uma das mãos dele escorregou até seus quadris e puxou-a contra o seu corpo. Abandonou-se, os dedos correndo através de seus cabelos. Era agradável abraçar aquele corpo forte e sólido.

— Você tem um corpo perfeito... —ele murmurou.

Bella recuou um pouco e respirou fundo, confusa. E não era devido ao fato de ele te-la beijado. Estivera esperando por isso desde que deixaram a fazenda e a segurança da presença de Emmett e Jacob. De certo modo estivera aguardando que ele a beijasse, e até tentara adivinhar se o beijo estaria à altura daquele primeiro, trocado no corredor.

Não, o beijo em si não fora problema, e sim o calor correndo em suas veias que a chocara, o tremor, o querer mais...

Isso, supostamente, não devia acontecer, disse a si mesma, desviando-se do olhar ardente de Edward. Supostamente, não deveria quere-lo. Aquilo tudo era um desafio e, após terminado, ela contava em sair intacta, intocada, para retornar a Denver, para o laboratório que fora equipado especialmente para ela, para o lugar onde passava as longas horas de trabalho, convencida de que sua vida era rica e completa.

Olhou para Edward, incerta, e tentou lembrar-se sobre o que falavam antes do chão parecer ter desaparecido sob seus pés. Fosse o que fosse, não seria mais importante do que colocar alguma distância entre eles, romper a atordoante ligação.

Recuou, cautelosa, olhando grata para as caixas com as seringas e com as embalagens para o sangue coletado.

— Vou pegar o equipamento e ir já para a floresta... —disse sem fôlego. —Afinal, estamos aqui para trabalhar.

— Espere —Edward chamou, embora não tentasse puxa-la de volta. —Antes de iniciarmos o trabalho nós precisamos conversar.

— Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso, Edward. —Ela olhou para o sol. —Já perdemos uma boa parte do dia e não há como prever até quando o tempo se manterá bom. Se recomeçar a nevar, os gambás não sairão da toca antes do final do inverno e a pesquisa atrasará por uns quatro meses.

— Atrasará mais se antes não conversarmos sobre algumas regras de sobrevivência.

Bella gemeu baixinho.

— Por favor, você não está falando de um treinamento de sobrevivência na mata logo agora, está?

Ele estava. Bella pôde perceber isso através de sua expressão soturna. Quando ele sorriu, aquele sorriso letal, ela soube que não havia esperanças de faze-lo mudar de idéia.

— Está bem —ela cedeu com um suspiro. —Faremos a seu modo, mas lembre-se de que aprendo rápido. Pode deixar de lado as preliminares.

— Já sei que você é brilhante, agora vamos ver o quanto é perspicaz. Mas antes de irmos, é melhor vestir algo mais quente. Verá o frio que faz na sombra.

Era hora de jantar quando regressaram. O frio era forte, e Bella vestiu o casaco de lã grossa sobre as roupas. Edward tratou de preparar a fogueira, e em minutos o fogo ardia. Colocou um grill sobre as chamas, assobiando suavemente enquanto trabalhava.

— Está com fome?

— Estou.

Era verdade. Bella estava faminta, assim como exausta e inquieta. Edward tinha agido como um guarda florestal durante toda a tarde, apontando as árvores e os arbustos dizendo a ela mais do que ela precisava saber sobre a natureza em geral. No entanto, não podia negar que fora interessante. Teria sido absolutamente fascinante se ela não estivesse tão ansiosa.

Felizmente a tarde compensara. Conseguiram localizar alguns gambás, Edward os colocou para dormir e ela fez seu trabalho.

— Estou faminta —confessou.

— Ótimo. Há bifes no isopor. Pode pegar para mim?

Ela estendeu-lhe os bifes e saiu de perto. Edward lidava com a fogueira tão facilmente como lidava com tudo na vida, notou, absorta, tentando adivinhar se ele também insistiria em ensinar-lhe como fritar os bifes. No entanto, após a longa jornada até ali, e o trabalho que tiveram com os gambás, seria bom que ele nem tentasse, se é que dava valor à vida.

Bella o seguira durante quilômetros sem fim, atenta e absorvendo toda a informação que ele passava. Edward era um excelente professor. Em uma só tarde ela aprendera como anotar pontos de referência, como marcar uma trilha, como procurar por água e encontrar o caminho de volta no meio da floresta.

Mas ela preferia não se envolver em qualquer das situações que exigissem alguma daquelas lições, contanto que estivesse na companhia dele.

Foi até a traseira da caminhonete e deu uma espiada na barraca que ele armara.

— Mas que maravilha! Teremos todo o conforto de uma casa! —exclamou.

Puxou a mesinha com duas cadeiras dobráveis e as montou para o jantar.

Edward lançou um olhar matreiro em sua direção.

— Claro. Garotas acostumadas a viver bem na cidade grande precisam de todo o conforto.

Ela voltou-se sorridente.

— Será que até água quente você conseguiu instalar aqui?

— Infelizmente, não. Mas você terá o conforto de comer em pratos. Estão na caixa de papelão junto com os talheres.

Ela arrumou a mesa e em seguida levou uma das cadeiras dobráveis para perto do fogo e sentou-se do lado contrário, abraçando o espaldar. Pousou o queixo nos braços, e se pôs a observa-lo.

— Por falar nisso, se ainda não mencionei, eu gostaria do meu bife bem passado.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês da cidade não sabem sequer apreciar um bom churrasco.

— Pessoas da cidade tem ouvido falar das várias doenças transmitidas pela carne vermelha —retrucou ela. —Bem passado, por favor.

— Como quiser, srta. Gênio.

— Dra. Gênio, se não se importa.

Edward desviou os olhos dos bifes na grelha e fitou-a.

— Alguma vez você achou difícil lidar com isso?

— Com a genialidade, você quer dizer?

Ele assentiu, virando os bifes na grelha.

— Está preocupado com Jacob, não é? —Bella viu a preocupação em seus olhos e soube que a pergunta fora desnecessária. —Quando eu era criança, os meus pais fizeram questão de que eu entendesse que havia recebido uma dádiva, igual alguém com talento artístico. Naquela idade eu não podia entender o que estava havendo.

— O que me diz dos problemas que isso causou?

Bella olhou para o vale, lembrando-se.

— Os maiores problemas que um bem-dotado enfrenta ocorrem na adolescência, porque ele não consegue integrar-se no meio em que vive —confessou ela, finalmente. —Não fui uma adolescente igual às outras. Minha mente estendia-se em várias direções e eu não me interessava por qualquer divertimento e nem por garotos.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar travesso.

— Mas tinha amigos, nos divertíamos e era feliz. Com Jacob acontecerá o mesmo —assegurou ela passando-lhe os pratos. —Numa fazenda há muito com que se distrair e isso o trará de volta à realidade quando sua mente pairar em outras dimensões.

Edward serviu os pratos colocando bifes, batatas, que ele trouxera congeladas, e um pouco de ervilha. Bella recebeu o seu, cortou um pedaço de carne e o levou à boca.

— Que maravilha! —exclamou, momentos depois. —Sabe que você poderia fazer uma fortuna como cozinheiro? Lembre-me de lhe dar um aumento.

— Você não está me pagando —ele a fez lembrar. —Pelo menos, não em dinheiro.

— E nem em qualquer outra coisa.

— Ainda. —Ele riu de sua expressão exasperada. —Este é apenas o primeiro dia.

Bella ficou séria, tentando desestimula-lo com frieza. Então notou que Edward Cullen não era homem de ser facilmente desestimulado. Recostou-se e comeu outro pedaço de carne. Mastigar era uma mera ação para disfarçar o nervosismo. Não mentira a respeito de sua complicada vida social, mas omitira a pior parte. Socialmente, ela era definitivamente um fracasso. Cada vez que descia das alturas acadêmicas que achava tão estimulante, sentia-se mais inepta e deslocada do que nunca. Exatamente como uma estranha no ninho.

No que diz respeito à convivência social, a universidade havia sido um desastre, embora em qualquer outro nível tivesse sido absolutamente empolgante. Participar de projetos junto com as mentes mais brilhantes no campo da ecologia fora um estímulo sem par, e lhe inspirou um senso de respeito próprio muito grande.

Sempre que alguém tentava corteja-la, quando já trabalhava na Fundação Dan Mallock de Meio Ambiente, descobriu que uma conversa técnica ou erudita conseguia desfazer a mais constrangedora das situações. E lembrou-se, com alguma tristeza, de que não fora necessário fazer isso muitas vezes. Os poucos homens em sua vida foram aqueles com que trabalhava, e eles normalmente sentiam-se intimidados por sua posição na empresa por seu alto QI. Alguns deles, na verdade, eram tão dedicados à empresa e por demais envolvidos com o próprio trabalho para enxerga-la como alguém a mais do que um outro membro naquele time de mentes brilhantes.

E foi assim que os dias se transformaram em semanas, as semanas em meses e os meses em anos. Muitos dos homens com quem ela havia se relacionado, acabaram por se tornar seus amigos ou por desaparecerem de sua vida. E, as poças vezes em que se aventurara num relacionamento mais íntimo não fora bem sucedida.

Mas ela jamais conhecera alguém como Edward Cullen. Alto e sólido como as montanhas que circundavam sua fazenda, com olhos brilhantes e calorosos, era o mais vívido protótipo da sensualidade masculina. E ele a desejava. E era assustador...

E, se ela também fosse um vívido protótipo da sensualidade feminina, sentir-se-ia mais confortável com a coisa toda. Mas não era e jamais seria. Então, era melhor usar a razão, e nisso ela era muito boa.

Na realidade, o grande problema era estar com a mente tumultuada, desde que descobrira estar reagindo a Edward de uma forma que lhe era totalmente desconhecida. Ele a excitava. Quando se lembrava do desejo brilhando nas profundezas daquelas pupilas escuras, ficava tensa como uma jovenzinha prestes a comparecer ao primeiro encontro.

Esse era o problema. Ela fazia tudo com perfeição, menos relacionar-se com um homem. Intimidade era algo que ela parecia não estar preparada para experimentar. Brian fora sua última tentativa e, após duas semanas, eles se separaram, sem arrependimentos de ambas as partes.

No entanto... Bella animou-se. Numa coisa ela era uma perita: em ser amiga.

Bella limpou a garganta e começou:

— Falando em Jacob...

— Falávamos sobre ele? —indagou Edward. —Engraçado, eu poderia jurar que falávamos...

— Provavelmente a sua falta de sono à noite em parte é devido ao fato de não ter sido desafiado mentalmente durante o dia. Comigo acontecia a mesma coisa e isso deixava meus pais enlouquecidos. Mas você notará a diferença logo que ele se envolver com os softwares que compramos.

— Bella...

— Jacob sente necessidade de ser desafiado —continuou ela, determinada. —É exatamente para isso que aqueles programas foram criados.

— Ah...

— Infelizmente eles não existiam na minha infância e meus pais precisavam pesquisar coisas que pudessem me interessar. As crianças de hoje tem mais sorte.

— Têm mesmo. —Edward cortou um pedaço de carne e levou-o à boca.

— E ainda há os testes. Quando Jacob fizer os testes você se sentirá melhor.

— Será?

— Com certeza. Saberá exatamente o que fazer com ele. A pior parte é quando não se sabe o que fazer. Mas ajudarei no que puder. Meu sobrinho, Cody, é somente três anos mais velho que Jacob, e através dele me tornei uma entendida no assunto.

— Muito conveniente.

Bella largou o garfo no prato e fitou-o.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e observou-lhe o rosto afogueado.

— Pode ser. Mas para mim você está andando em círculos, tentando esquivar-se.

— Não estou!

— Eu podia jurar que estava —ele disse, com um encolher de ombros. —Ouça, Bella. Por que não tentamos ser um pouco mais honestos um com o outro?

— Honestos? —Ela repetiu a palavra como se a ouvisse pela primeira vez. —Muito bem, seremos honestos. Você primeiro.

— Lá vai. Você deve saber que eu a quero, e estou certo de que você também me quer. —Ele pegou-lhe a mão e acariciou-lhe os dedos. —Mas algo está acontecendo aqui, e não sei decifrar o que você está tentando me dizer nas entrelinhas. Mas seja o que for, não use Jacob como escudo. Se o pensamento de dormir comigo a assusta, basta avisar.

— Credo! —ela exclamou, e tentou puxar a mão. Edward, porém não a soltou. —Você é sempre assim tão franco?

— Sou. Primeiro de tudo, as coisas costumam ser bastante francas numa fazenda. Desde cedo você aprende a chamar uma pá de pá e eu nunca fui ensinado a ser sutil em meus comentários. E, para finalizar, há meses não tenho estado com uma mulher. —Ele aguardou a reação de Bella.

— Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Edwardkenzie Cullen. No que se refere a lidar com uma mulher, você tem a mesma sensibilidade daquela pedra enorme. —Ela apontou para a montanha a distância.

— Se você não se sente confortável tendo uma conversa franca com o homem da sua vida, então é melhor desistir.

— Não tem havido muitos, ultimamente.

— Por quê? —Ele pareceu genuinamente curioso.

— Por que o quê? —Bella fitou-o intrigada.

— Pr que não tem havido muitos homens. Ultimamente. Você é bonita, interessante, sensual... O que há de errado com eles?

Bella não queria discutir o assunto, especialmente quando ele acabava de confessar que a achava interessante, bonita e sensual.

— Por várias razoes. Não trabalho somente das nove às cinco. Os homens que trabalham num outro ramo de negócios não toleram minhas longas horas de trabalho.

— E os homens com quem você trabalha? Nenhum chegou a interessa-la?

Bella negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Talvez seja porque os vejo muito no trabalho, ou então porque sou exigente. Não sei dizer ao certo.

— Apenas um lembrete. No nosso caso não haveria nenhum inconveniente desse tipo —informou Edward soltando-lhe a mão. —Venha, vamos lavar os pratos. De hoje em diante, eu cozinho e você limpa.

— Combinado.

Recolheram a louça e Bella seguiu Edward até a água cristalina do riacho. Ele mostrou-lhe como lavar a louça usando a própria areia do fundo.

— Gostei —Bella pegou o prato de sua mão e enxugou. —Um prato perfeitamente limpo e sem ter sido necessário usar sabão que na certa poluiria a água.

—Você sabia que há séculos o povo do campo cuida da sua terra? —Edward entregou a ela as facas e os garfos. —O pessoal de fora é o nosso maior problema. Turistas que deixam um rastro de lixo por onde passam e caminhões que vêm pra cá despejar o lixo tóxico.

— Tem havido muitos problemas desse tipo por aqui?

— Não, atualmente. A coisa melhorou um pouco após um acidente sério com lixo tóxico, há uns dois anos. Depois disso formamos um destacamento, encabeçado pelo xerife, contando com a ajuda de rádio e helicópteros. Quando localizamos os responsáveis, o Estado pune severamente as companhias envolvidas e as coloca fora de qualquer negócio com o setor público. Agora mantemos os olhos abertos.

— É bom saber que enquanto nós, em Denver, tentamos resguardar a natureza, há pessoas em todas as partes ajudando a salvar o mundo, mantendo os malfeitores na linha.

— Fazemos o possível.

Bella recolocou pratos e talheres na caixa, e a guardou na caminhonete.

— E, falando do meu trabalho, quando recomeçaremos? As horas estão passando.

Edward concordou.

— Bem cedo. Dormiremos três ou quatro horas e sairemos a procura de seus amigos gambás. Vai estar muito frio, mas teremos melhores chances de encontra-los à noite do que durante o dia.

— Ótimo! Vou dar uma verificada no equipamento... —Ela voltou-se e lhe endereçou um olhar zombeteiro. —Você tem certeza de que não esqueceu de me avisar de nenhum outro perigo? Se esqueceu, avise logo.

— Sim, esqueci. —Ele chegou mais perto. —Se você deparar com algum urso pardo, quando eu não estiver por perto, não tente correr. Eles são muito mais rápidos do que você.

— Obrigada pelo aviso. O que acontecerá se um vier até aqui esta noite?

— Se você é de fato tão esperta, devia estar se preocupando com outra coisa, não com os ursos.

— Com o que mais eu haveria de me preocupar?

— Comigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

— Minha nossa! Que tosse! —murmurou Bella, sonolenta. Tirou a mão de dentro do casulo Edwardio e quente onde se encontrava —Por que não toma alguma coisa?

Edward voltou-se para ela.

— Silêncio!

Bella abriu os olhos.

— Mas não sou eu a barulhenta aqui —resmungou ela, virando-se de costas. —Eu só... —A mão firme tapou-lhe a boca, interrompendo-a.

— Eu também não estou fazendo barulho —protestou Edward, inclinando-se sobre ela. —Temos companhia.

— Hmmm? —Bella murmurou contra sua mão.

— Um urso veio nos visitar.

Um urso! Ela retesou-se e agarrou a mão sobre sua boca, tentando afasta-la. A tentativa não foi apenas inútil, como também pareceu provoca-lo. Edward rolou por sobre ela, imobilizando-a com o peso do corpo.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? —indagou ela.

— Imagino que esteja a procura de comida.

— Faça alguma coisa! Você tem uma arma?

Estava escuro mas Bella sentiu seu olhar impaciente. Claro que ele tinha. Edward era um homem preparado para qualquer eventualidade. Na certa mantinha uma arma à mão e pronta para ser usada. No entanto...

— A arma está perto de você? —insistiu ela. Quando ele não respondeu de imediato, ela acrescentou: —Não diga que...

— Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta —ele pediu, num sussurro. —A droga do rifle está aqui, mas só o usarei em último caso. Se você ficar quietinha, ele irá embora.

Bella relaxou, mas por pouco tempo, até que algo lhe ocorreu.

— Será que nós deixamos alguma comida lá fora? Não me lembro... E se...? —Suas palavras foram abafadas quando Edward tornou a tapar-lhe a boca com a mão.

— Não há comida alguma lá fora. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, fique quieta. —Ele praguejou e afastou a mão quando Bella mordeu seu dedo com força. —Droga! Se tornar a fazer isso teremos uma conversa séria. Venha aqui.

Com uma presteza que a pegou desprevenida, ele rolou para o lado, abriu o zíper do seu saco de dormir e puxou-a pela cintura.

Bella tentou protestar quando ele levou seu rosto para junto do próprio peito.

— Nem pense em fazer isso —ele avisou suavemente, quando ela entreabriu os lábios, pensando na mordida que levara no dedo.

— Me solte! Mal consigo respirar! —Os braços poderosos tolhiam-lhe os movimentos, prendendo-a pela cintura.

— Nem tanto... Já que não pára de falar —protestou ele.

Bella esmurrou-o no ombro com o punho fechado.

— Não estou achando graça. Se precisar da arma, como conseguirá pega-la todo espremido?

— Relaxe. —Edward abraçou-a e com um só movimento rolou de costas, invertendo as posições. Soltou um gemido de prazer quando Bella estatelou-se sobre ele. Correu uma das mãos pelas costas delicadas e parou em suas nádegas.

Edward dera a ela alguns minutos a sós na barraca antes de entrar. Ela havia trocado de roupa e vestira um camisetão folgado. Enfiara-se dentro do saco de dormir e fechara o zíper até o queixo. Mas agora, a bainha do camisetão havia enrolado em torno da cintura estreita. Sob ele, Bella usava apenas calcinha.

Sua pele parecia cetim contra a dele. Suave, tentadora e convidativa. Bella era toda maciez e ele era todo rigidez.

— Como quer que eu relaxe? —protestou ela, a voz estrangulada. Tentou encontrar um lugar seguro para colocar as mãos.

— Shhh.

A outra mão dele pousou sobre sua cabeça, forçando-a contra o próprio peito.

Bella se pôs a ouvir. O urso circundou várias vezes a barraca, e fazia um barulho com a boca, similar à tosse humana. Bella retesou-se e apertou o ombro de Edward quando a fera passou bem perto de onde ela estava.

Possuir imaginação fértil não era sempre uma bênção, concluiu ela, nervosa, imaginando o enorme urso destroçando com os dentes afiados a frágil barreira de lona que os protegia.

Uma boa memória enquadrava-se na mesma categoria. Bella lembrou-se perfeitamente de como Edward descrevera um urso pardo. Alguns pesavam mais de cem quilos e atingiam cerca de três metros de altura. Não era um pensamento agradável, especialmente quando ela se encontrava seminua e vulnerável como nunca estivera, dentro de um saco de dormir e com um homem que afirmava haver uma arma em algum lugar.

— Droga!

O sussurro chamou sua atenção. Bella ergueu a cabeça e olhou em torno da barraca, os olhos arregalados, tentando enxergar algo.

— O que foi?

— Ouça. Ele está arranhando alguma coisa. Espero que não seja a caminhonete.

Bella tentou ouvir e notou com alívio que de fato o urso se afastara da barraca. Ainda bem, respirou aliviada. O que eram uns poucos arranhões na pintura da caminhonete comparado a um enorme buraco na lona da barraca? Pensou em dizer isso, mas conteve-se a tempo. Os homens tinham a tendência irritante de idolatrar seus automóveis, especialmente sendo uma caminhonete novinha como era a de Edward.

Suspirou e relaxou contra ele, e, lentamente, tomou consciência de algo tão aterrorizante quanto o urso pardo circundando a barraca. Pela primeira vez ela percebeu que Edward usava apenas cuecas, nada mais. Seu corpo poderoso e másculo, irradiava calor suficiente para aquecer todo o interior da barraca.

— Parece que o nosso amigo foi embora —disse ele.

Bella respirou aliviada.

— Já não era sem tempo também de ela tentar se mover, decidiu. Depois da visita do urso, definitivamente, ela já tivera o suficiente por uma noite, sem precisar lidar com um cowboy sensual e quase nu.

Moveu-se lentamente, pretendendo escorregar o corpo para o lado. Ele gemeu e segurou-a pelas nádegas, mantendo-a firme no lugar.

— Edward? —Ela hesitou, em seguida continuou. —Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

— Relaxe, doutora. —Ele correu a mão lentamente até seu joelho em seguida de volta para cima, através da parte interior das coxas firmes. —Não há com que se preocupar.

— Eu não sei... Não tenho tanta certeza. —Seu tom era tenso, concentrada no caminho que os dedos ágeis percorriam, esperando que fossem interromper a jornada na parte mais vulnerável do seu corpo. Em vez disso rumaram de volta ao joelho. Bella tomou fôlego e moveu-se, inquieta. —Creio que é melhor eu voltar para o meu velho saco de dormir...

As mãos de Edward a prenderam.

— Ainda não, doutora. Tive uma idéia. Não sei porque não pensei nisso antes.

Bella acalmou-se um pouquinho diante de seu tom brincalhão. Era um lado dele que vira apenas quando ele estava com Davy. Hesitou, a curiosidade batalhando com a cautela.

— E qual seria essa idéia tão fantástica?

— Vamos esquecer o urso e fingir que estamos num estacionamento de carros.

— Por que precisamos fazer isso?

"Por que eu gosto de me torturar. Por que mais seria?", Edward pensou, e em seguida continuou falando:

— Se está perguntando é sinal de que falava sério a respeito das coisas que perdeu na adolescência. Todo mundo sabe o que se faz dentro de um carro parado num estacionamento. —As mãos atrevidas escorregaram para a curva das nádegas firmes. —Não podemos permitir que você passe pela vida sem saber como é namorar dentro de um carro.

— Creio que é um pouco tarde para me preocupar com isso —respondeu secamente. —Isso foi há muitos anos.

— Você não está entendendo, doutora. —Havia riso em seu tom. —Estaremos apenas fingindo. Serei um garoto de dezesseis anos e você a minha namoradinha, cujo pai ficou à espera em casa com uma espingarda carregada. Conheço meus limites e jamais os ultrapassaria. Mas...

— Sempre há de ter um "mas" —comentou Bella, cruzando os braços sobre o peito másculo e apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

Tentou ignorar o fato de ele estar seminu sob ela. Bella esperou para ouvir o restante da idéia absurda. Para um homem que afirmara estar interessado apenas num breve e caloroso _affair_, sem qualquer vínculo, ele estava levantando a questão de uma maneira bastante interessante.

— Mas existem alguns desvios entre a linha de partida e a da chegada —ele acrescentou.

Bella fitou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas:

— E você jamais os ultrapassará, senão papai o matará?

— Certo. —Ele pareceu satisfeito por ela ter entendido.

— E a garota? O que ela pensa de tudo isso?

— A mesma coisa. Pensa no pai, na espingarda e na linha de chegada.

Bella suspirou. Tentou adivinhar onde ele pretendia chegar. Seus instintos lhe diziam que faze-la esquecer-se do urso não era a única razão de ele ter elaborado aquela história.

— Bem, vamos esquecer o pai, a espingarda e o restante. O que faríamos num estacionamento?

— Doutora. —Ele suspirou e a segurou mais fortemente contra si. —Use esse seu brilhante cérebro em algo que não seja aborrecer os pobres gambás.

— Já entendi. —Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre o peito dele e fitou-o, mesmo que não pudesse ver suas feições. —Saímos da estrada, encontramos um local recluso onde pretendíamos ultrapassar os limites apenas um pouquinho, mas precisamos ter cuidado, porque papai está armado e atento —terminou ela.

— Bingo —ele quase gritou, entusiasmado.— Você tem infinitas possibilidades, doutora. Essa é a idéia, mas lembre-se, será preciso usar a imaginação. Esse é o nosso carro e estamos estacionados. Você precisa retornar no tempo e tentar fazer o melhor para compensar as coisas boas que perdeu na sua juventude desfavorecida.

Bella piscou os olhos.

— E qual é seu papel em tudo isso?

— Estou aqui para cooperar. —Havia uma flagrante satisfação em seu tom de voz. —E para cuidar de você, claro.

Bella respirou fundo, a mente a mil. Edward possuía uma sensibilidade que ela jamais esperaria encontrar num cowboy montanhês.

Com poucas palavras ele conseguira convence-la a participar daquela aventura e a fazer sua pulsação disparar em antecipação. Tentava seduzi-la e não fazia segredo disso, mas ao mesmo tempo dizia a ela que nada havia a temer, que estaria segura, pelo menos naquela noite.

E, sabendo disso ou não, ele havia apelado para o seu agudo senso de curiosidade. Ela prestara o vestibular com dezesseis anos, demasiado jovem e inocente para se envolver com seus colegas de faculdade, bem mais velhos.

Por demais intimidada e assustada, ela agastara-se dos rapazes e com isso, ficou sem experimentar o gradativo desenvolvimento da própria feminilidade, jamais testemunhara o efeito do próprio poder sobre os rapazes. Para resumir, ela perdera grande parte da vida comum aos jovens e mergulhara de cabeça no mundo dos adultos e não se saíra bem.

Edward esperava, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Temia que um movimento em falso pudesse lembra-la de que se encontrava sobre ele. Jamais desejara uma mulher da maneira que desejava Bella, e prometera a si mesmo não apressa-la. E honraria a promessa, mesmo que morresse.

E isso estava prestes a acontecer, e ele começava a considerar arriscar-se. Queria ter Bella nos braços, abraçando-o também, como se jamais fosse querer se separar. E, se ele precisasse provocar o gênio esquivo até que cedesse, assim como prometer sua segurança, faria exatamente isso.

Matinha as mãos na cintura estreita, prendendo-a contra si, mas ela estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que Edward duvidava de que notasse isso. Ela mordera a isca, estava certo de que sim. Percebera a curiosidade sensual nos magníficos olhos azuis quando o fitou. Vira a especulação feminina. Ela o desejava, concluiu com satisfação, o desejava loucamente, mas era por demais inexperiente e inibida, para tomar alguma atitude a esse respeito. Ele sabia disso, porque com seus olhos expressivos ela não conseguiria esconder os sentimentos.

E havia mais uma coisa. A brilhante doutora poderia haver dormido com outros homens, mas ele tinha certeza de que ela não obtivera qualquer satisfação fazendo isso, e que não fazia idéia daquilo que perdia.

Essa seria sua tarefa. Edward prometeu a si mesmo. Seria um privilégio só seu mostrar a Bella aquilo que estava perdendo. Se é que ele conseguisse viver o suficiente.

Justamente quando ele começava a se perguntar se havia calculado mal e a apressara, Bella relaxou e ele teve a impressão de que o assunto tinha sido resolvido. Prendeu o fôlego até ela aninhar o rosto contra seu peito.

— Sempre gostei de carros conversíveis —disse ela, suavemente.

Edward acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Você tem sorte. É exatamente num conversível que estamos.

— Vermelho?

— E de que outra cor seria?

Edward sorriu, tentando adivinhar o que ela diria a seguir. Tornou a prometer que não a pressionaria.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Estacionamos o carro perto de um lago, está bem? E somente nós dois.

Ele pousou a mão aberta na curva de seu quadril.

— Para mim está ótimo.

— O que faríamos então?

— Ufa! Eu começava a achar que você jamais perguntaria.

Edward rolou para o lado levando-a consigo. A palavra chave ali era controle, lembrou a si mesmo, sentindo os cabelos dela escorregarem somo uma nuvem sedosa sobre seus ombros. Controle, pensou vagamente quando ela acomodou a cabeça em seu braço. Sem pressa, roçou os lábios nos dela, numa carícia delicada e com uma ponta de paixão. Com a língua, percorreu-lhe a boca e delineou os contornos de seus lábios. Bella tentou abafar a sensação estranha e deliciosa que se avolumou dentro de si. Quando Edward tocou-lhe os seios, o desejo tornou-se patente.

— Edward Cullen. Com quem você fazia isso aos dezesseis anos?

Ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

— Espera aí! É seu passado, não o meu! E tenho a impressão de que você estava sempre em classes adiantadas. Isso é verdade, doutora?

— É verdade. Eu era boa estudante. Mas confesso que jamais assisti a uma aula como essa. —Sua voz falhou quando ele deslizou as mãos através de suas costas nuas. Ele parou a mão em seu quadril.

— Edward.

Aquilo era um aviso. Porém Edward o ignorou.

— Sei que você aprende fácil, doutora, mas creio que tiraremos uns minutinhos aqui para uma pequena revisão nos estudos.

O beijo começou gentil o suficiente, no entanto, a resposta dela o fez esquecer que até ali estivera brincando numa tentativa de tranqüiliza-la. Quando Bella enlaçou-o pela nuca, ele esqueceu de tudo. Puxou-a contra o corpo e entrelaçou as pernas nas dela, pressionando sua masculinidade latente contra seu ventre.

Bella gemeu. Rapidamente perdia a noção de tudo que a cercava e já nem sabia porque lutara contra tão doce encantamento. Dominada pela necessidade urgente de unir-se a Edward, agarrou-se a ele sem nenhum pudor.

— Edward?

— Está tudo bem, doutora.

— Eu penso que...

Ele interrompeu-lhe o protesto.

— Não pense —murmurou —Apenas sinta.

— Mas...

— Não há com que se preocupar. Tomarei cuidado.

Edward ergueu a mão e interrompeu o que ela pretendia dizer. Quando a tocou, seu corpo arqueou-se. Os gemidos, escapando-lhe dos lábios enquanto ele gentilmente a acariciava, eram eletrizantes.

— Edward!

— Relaxe.

— Não! Você não está entendendo!

Edward beijou-lhe um dos mamilos enrijecidos.

— Não entendo o que, doçura?

— Estou tentando dizer que nunca havia...Oh!...Pare!...Assim não dá!...

— Sim, claro que dá —ele murmurou.

Bella não estava tentando afasta-lo, Edward percebeu, enquanto sensualmente a acariciava. Ela erguia os quadris, pressionando-se contra sua mão, querendo mais. Ela não pensava mais, apenas respondia, como uma mulher à beira de um cataclismo. Tinha o corpo tenso e de repente imobilizou-se, como se ouvindo algo dentro dela. Então, um tremor a sacudiu, em seguida outro, e mais outro, uma série de sensuais estremecimentos tomou-a de assalto.

— Edward!

— Hmmm?

— Eu não lamento não ter feito isso aos dezesseis anos.

Edward ficou tenso. A reação dela fora inequívoca, mas será que de algum modo falhara? A assustara? Teria entendido mal o que ela dissera?

— Por que está dizendo isso?

A pergunta precisava ser feita, mesmo que ele não desejasse ouvir a resposta.

Ela sorriu em seus braços.

— Eu não teria apreciado tanto como agora.

Edward respirou aliviado e tentou manter algum espaço entre eles quando Bella aconchegou-se.

— Edward?

— Sim?

Bella bocejou.

— uma outra razão para eu nada ter a lamentar é porque eu provavelmente teria bagunçado minha vida tornando-me mãe solteira. —Suas palavras sonolentas terminaram num outro bocejo.

Edward enrijeceu.

— Se tivesse acontecido comigo você não teria engravidado —ele informou, soturno.

Bella deu uma risadinha.

— Bem, de qualquer modo, não podia ter sido com você. Eu jamais estive em Wyoming.

Edward disse a si mesmo que ela estava zonza de sono e não sabia mais o que dizia. Mas não importava. Ele ainda não gostava da idéia de ela ter estado com outro homem, em qualquer idade. Lembrou-se consternado que, um homem que não desejava nada sério com uma mulher, não tinha o direito de sentir-se daquela forma.

Ele estava prestes a lembrar exatamente porque não desejava qualquer compromisso quando Bella tornou a falar.

— Edward?

— Que foi?

— Eu não sabia...

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto, tocado pela emoção em seu tom de voz.

— O que você não sabia?

Ela bocejou e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Que podia ser assim. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti... Obrigado.


End file.
